Light to the Darkness
by Sinful Damnation
Summary: Roy Mustang, ancient being of the Earth has searched centuries for his Lifemate. The other half of his soul. What he never expected to find was the stubborn, hot-headed person that is Edward Elric. The unexpected light to his darkness. Chap 13 up! Smex!
1. Intro

_This is a story based on the Carpathian book series by Christine Feehan. Add a little touch of Roy/Ed and you've got yourself one passionate, sex-driven story. This is just the intro bit. More to come. If you want to find out more about Feehan's series just go to my page and get the link. It's a great series._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of Christine Feehan's work. This is just something I always wanted to do and see if it worked._

* * *

In the Carpathian Mountains, hidden from the world, an ancient race of people are slowly dying out. They are the Carpathians. Ancient predators of the Earth. Not human but some kind of in-between species, gifted with unbelievable powers such as an enhanced ability to see at night and an acute sense of smell and very sharp hearing. They are also incredibly strong, have the ability to shape shift at will, communicate with animals, are telepathic and can control the mind of humans by using a compulsion, a "push" in their voice. As well as all this they can live forever. Basically they're immortal in a sense. Along with these abilities, the Carpathians can do magic and command the Earth and weather (as they are creatures of the Earth).

They protect the humans from the deadly threat of the vampire. A vile creature that not only drinks the blood from a human but kills them in the process. Whilst the Carpathians are similar in nature (they need to feed on human blood for their strength and powers), a true Carpathian would never harm a human by doing so. They are nocturnal and rest in the Earth during the day as the sun burns them. Because they hunt at night it's easy to see why the humans mistake them for vampires.

The Carpathians may be blessed with immortality but are cursed to lose their emotions and the ability to see in color after a few hundred years. They just exist. Eventually the absence of feeling becomes too much for them to bear and they can either turn vampire and feel the rush of the kill for a short time, or they can keep their Honor by greeting the dawn which destroys them. Once a male turns vampire he starts to kill humans and Carpathians alike and must be destroyed before he kills too many people or attracts too much attention to himself.

There is only one way for a male to avoid having to make the choice between eternal damnation or freedom. They must find the other half of their soul. Their Lifemate. Only they can restore emotions and colors to them. There is only one Lifemate for any male and if he's lucky enough to find them, their souls join as one and the whole face the sun or turn into an evil vampire thing is avoided. The males feel overwhelming desire for that person and an overriding compulsion to bond eternally with them. It's every Carpathian male's dream to find his Lifemate and save his soul. Once they find their Lifemate they recite the ancient ritual words that bind them together for all eternity. In a ritual as old as time and as inescapable as eternity. These words are imprinted on the male since birth.

Because there is only one Lifemate for any male, they don't like to share. The males are very protective and even more possessive. They want to seriously maim or kill any one that dares make a move on their Lifemate. This can lead to blood baths and arguments but great make up sex afterward ;)

The Carpathian males are creatures of darkness, searching through eternity for the other half of their soul. Their Lifemate. The light to their darkness.

* * *

Edward Elric is a human psychic gifted with unique abilities, who uses them in secret to help people. But he wasn't careful enough as some shady people find out about him and what he can do. They are after him to capture and study him. He seeks safety in the Carpathian Mountains in the hope that the people after him won't find him. He feels drawn to the mountains by some indescribable force and finds something that will change his life forever.

There is one vampire hunter among the Carpathians that everyone fears. No one dares speak his name in jest. A master of fire, he is an ancient warrior, many centuries old, many centuries wise, and most importantly many centuries alone. Time is running out for him. He can no longer resist the dark temptation to kill when he feeds. He has given up the hope that he has another half to his soul. He needs to find his Lifemate to bring him back from the brink of destruction. Little does he know that his Lifemate is out there. He just needs to hold on for a little longer.

His name is Roy Mustang, and this is his story.

* * *

_Just a little taster to get you started. More to come soon _


	2. Revelation

_Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Sounds like you want the story to continue so I guess it will. Please be nice. This is my first story ever. I forgot to mention in the other chapter that this is a AU story. It will have some of the same people but different places and stuff. Also that Carpathians shut down their heart and lungs when they 'go to ground' (sleep in the earth) so it looks like they're dead, but they can regain consciousness at any time. Just thought I'd let you know in case some bits later on confuse you :)_

_**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Christine Feehan's work. If I did there would Roy/Ed in every episode._

* * *

Streaks of lightning danced through the midnight sky, illuminating the earth for a split second. The ground rumbled and shook, unsettled as the creature burst into the air, instantly fouling every living thing around it. The very grass it stood on withered and died. The vampire settled to earth, turning its head this way and that, its cunning mind picking up on any disturbance within the surrounding area. Its rotten heart racing, it listened, for it knew that the hunter was not far behind. He was the bait. Drawing the hunter into the very heart of a trap where there was no escape.

* * *

Roy Mustang traveled through the Earth, following the decaying scent of the undead. He was a hunter. An ancient warrior of his kind. The oldest and strongest of all Carpathians. Even the most proud of the males dared not stand in his way. They cowered in fear from his intimidating presence, his cold charcoal eyes that held nothing but death in their depths to any who dared get close enough to look. There was none that matched his power. He bent fire to his will, using it to burn the tainted heart of the vampire, ending its deranged existence.

Like all male Carpathians he was taller than any human. Dominating over any of his kind at six-foot six he loomed over anyone he spoke to. Thick cords of muscle rippled beneath his shirt, leading women to create fantasies of what those muscles would look and feel like beneath that thin barrier. He glided when he walked, an enthralling, sensual grace that mesmerized, but frightened as well. His steps were those of a sleek feline, alluring many with his elegant movements, distracting from the real danger that he presented. Beneath this outer shell, a predator resided that drove fear into the hearts of many. His kind spoke of him only as 'The Dark One'. A fitting name for one so ruthless and unfeeling.

As he grew in power the more his people feared and excluded him, until eventually they wouldn't acknowledge him at all for fear of their lives. Many centuries alone had molded him into a cold executioner, the ultimate source of justice for the undead. Existing only to fight the vampire, Carpathians who had lost their way and given up their soul to the darkness. He had long given up hope for a Lifemate, the other half to his black soul. Surely his Lifemate would have to be Carpathian, but if none even acknowledged his presence how would he find them. It was unheard of for any other life form to be compatible with a Carpathian. These thoughts had plagued the hunter many a night, and didn't look like they would cease any time soon.

Roy burst into the early morning air, before quickly settling to ground. Immediately he scanned his surroundings, spotting the undead he had been hunting not too far from where he was. An unnatural quiet had descended upon the area, signaling something evil was afoot. Birds had stopped chirping, insects silent as the grave. Roy had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind but chalked it up to the vampire that was near.

He smoothly glided to where the undead was, as the vile creature had made no move to escape. The nagging feeling was getting stronger but Roy unwisely ignored it.

"It was an amateur move to kill a human in my territory, vampire", Roy's voice was like velvet, wrapping itself around the undead, making it want to hear him speak again. Seeing that the vampire didn't speak Roy chose another manoeuvre.

"Tell me why you would make such a foolish move. You are no fledgling, to merely kill for the thrill of it. There must be a hidden motive. Why don't you share it with me?" A hidden compulsion, a 'push' was put into the question so that the vampire had no choice but to obey. It opened its mouth to answer-

Suddenly the nagging feeling Roy had ignored came back full force as three more undead burst from the earth and surrounded the hunter, bloodlust in their sunken eyes. Roy sensed that the one to the left of him was an ancient vampire, one that would be take his entire concentration to kill, but with the pawns in the way it would be a difficult battle.

He didn't give any outward sign that he was surprised that more had turned up. He kept his masculine face blank. Charcoal eyes chilling, sculpted mouth straight, defined chin held high, but inside was a different story.

_'Damn!_' He thought desperately, _'I should've known there would be more. A fledgling mistake! I shouldn't have let this pawn_ _distract me. I am an ancient! Not to be caught by such a basic trap as this!'_

Roy didn't take his eyes off the spectating ancient, and prepared himself as the three pawns attacked.

* * *

_I'll leave it on a cliffy. How will Roy fare against three vampires and an ancient? Next chapter will be a lot longer. Promise. Until next time :)_


	3. Damnation

_Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. Been quite busy with school and stuff. Hope this chapter satisfies you :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way. If I did, Hughes would still be alive and bragging._

* * *

A blonde-haired boy dashed through the bushes of the undergrowth. Heart pounding, chest heaving, he ran. Looking behind, he couldn't see anyone following, but he didn't dare slow down. The people after him were dangerous. Pursuing him because of what he could do. Tracking and hunting him like an animal. From country to country, city to city, they were always behind him like a shadow. But for all their efforts they hadn't succeeded. He'd managed to out-smart and elude them every time.

This time was different though. It seemed like they were pulling out all the stops, and were after him with a vengeance. All because he was different. He knew when he was a child that he was special. He could do things no other kid could. Communicating with animals, changing forms, and ordering people around were just a few of the talents he'd discovered. But it wasn't the usual way of doing them. He didn't talk or use his voice to do it. He used his mind.

Along with doing these things he was also an empath of sorts. He could sense people's moods around him, and could project his own emotions to influence people. His physical abilities and endurance were a marvel. He could run faster and jump higher than any human. This made him a master in all sorts of martial arts. Able to command elements with only his thoughts. Wind, water, and earth, he'd mastered. Fire was one that he couldn't command. It was a wild card that doesn't give its power and control to many.

Some would say he was unique, but that was an understatement. The shadows after him definitely thought so. A god among mortals. Powerful, valuable and one of a kind.

But even so, these things didn't seem to help him escape these people. It was almost if they knew exactly what all his gifts were. As if the people after him weren't human. But that couldn't be possible. He never used all of his gifts during his services. He used his gifts to help out individuals that had problems. Helping local police find serial killers, and locating missing family and pets were the main things he used his abilities for.

But it was all done with a bit of deception. He never showed his real face to anyone. When the grateful populace went to thank him, he was gone. A ghost that moved when the wind blew. Leaving each town every few weeks. He didn't want anyone to know who he was. What a monster he truly was. Trying to atone for his sins.

Somehow though, he'd failed in that regard. The shadows were on his tail, and his sins weren't atoned for. He couldn't seem to escape the shadows, no matter what he did. His abilities helped him naught in his plight.

His latest escape had led him to the Carpathian Mountains. He had felt an urge deep within that told him to come here. He didn't know why but he was determined to find out.

As the boy passed a large, ancient tree, he slowed down to a stop. Sharp golden eyes scanned their surroundings, deemed them safe before closing in relieved exhaustion. He lent back against the tree, slowly sliding down its old frame, until he was reclined at the base of it. He pulled his left knee up and lent his left arm on it. His right arm covered his eyes as he let out a sigh and seemingly fell asleep.

* * *

The forest was busy with life. A lone male deer went about its life, the normally shy creature strangely content with the two-legger in its path. It took a moment to study the unusual creature resting by the tree. It was quite small for a two-legger but it didn't look like a young one. It had a long tail on its head, the color of the sun, tied up in a two-legger made rope. Bits of lone tail framed both sides of its face. If that wasn't strange enough, it had weird tight, black fur over its light skin. The deer had seen two-leggers before but this one was . . . different. The deer lifted its head and scented the air. The creature's scent was that of the forest. It had none of the blood smell that the two-leggers that'd passed through had. The deer couldn't sense the hostility or blood lust that came with them. It smelt like deer, but also that of all the other creatures in the forest. The deer lifted its head and scented the air again. The creature also smelt of things it had never come across before. This two-legger was a very strange one indeed.

Sensing something the deer froze and pricked up its ears, listening. The resting two-legger moved then, an elegant act of grace, like that of a jaguar. Startled the deer started to flee, but not before seeing that the creature's eyes were that of a feline. Golden beams that picked up every move. Unnerved even more, the deer sought the sanctuary that the forest provided and left the two-legger.

* * *

Sensing evil, the boys eyes snapped open. Swiftly standing he probed the area with his mind. Something was coming from behind him, and whatever it was, it was approaching fast, too fast. Having no time to retreat, he crouched in a fighter's stance. Legs spread, left arm in front of his body, right bent at his side. He readied himself for the unavoidable fight.

Edward Elric was in trouble.

* * *

Roy ducked as one of the vampires swung at him. Using his supernatural speed he feinted a right punch and when the undead dodged his left, Roy plunged his left fist right through its chest cavity and seized the rotten heart, ignoring the pain the acid-like blood provided. He Knew that the only way to kill a vampire for good was to destroy the heart.

The vampire screamed at him and clawed at his face, a last ditch effort to save its putrid life. Roy pushed the meager pain to the back of his mind and with a move of his incredible strength, ripped the vampire's heart out. Summoning his element of fire, he quickly burned the heart - so it couldn't crawl back to its master - until none remained, before doing the same to the rest of the creature. The vampire screamed in agony as the scorching flames melted its heart, screaming one last time as the dancing flames did the same to the rest of him. Roy took a quick glance at the ancient, but it hadn't moved a muscle.

The hesitation cost him as white-hot pain made itself known, as the other two pawn vampires latched onto him. One biting into his neck, ripping Roy's flesh as it viciously drank. The other trying to dig its hand through Roy's chest to his heart. Still emotionless, Roy grabbed the vampire on his neck, and in one swift move, ripped its heart out as he threw the undead away. It shrieked as it realized its foul life hung in the balance, and lunged at Roy, hatred in its red eyes.

Fire danced as Roy commanded it, circling the heartless vampire before consuming it, its dying scream cut short. Face straight, he threw the heart into the inferno.

Knowing it didn't have much time now that its comrades were gone, the remaining pawn hastened its excavation for the ancient hunter's heart. Slicing through his flesh the vampire made a triumphant sound as it found its target. It never got to grab it, as Roy seized the undead around the neck, in a bone-crushing grip that broke its neck. Spluttering, and gurgling, the vampire once again tried for the heart. Having more than enough of this, he called the flames to do his bidding and the undead was no more.

Taking a deep breath, he regained his composure as much as he could, with a gaping chest wound and blood pouring by the gallon. The ancient regarded him with a grin, and a smug, leering gaze. His usual smirk in place, he glared down at the vampire in front of him.

"They don't make them like the used to do they? One hit and they're history. A century ago, killing a vampire was a challenge that got my blood pumping. Now it's nothing more than a chore. Either I'm getting far too good for the likes of you, or you just suck at choosing good underlings"

The ancient's grin disappeared and was replaced by a look of loathing that made Roy's smirk widen.

"Aww, turn that frown upside down. It makes you look uglier", Roy taunted. The vampire only bared its teeth in anger and hissed angrily at the hunter. A grotesque sound, like nails on a chalkboard. That didn't deter Roy at all.

"Wait a minute. Is that even possible?", he added as an afterthought, one hand holding his chin in a thinking pose, looking like he was doing just that, while he stared into space. Enraged at being mocked so, the ancient tried to gain the upper hand.

"What's possible?" it hissed, "that you don't have a Lifemate? I'd say that it's not possible, but certain."

Roy lost his taunting look in order to fully regard the ancient. His face carefully masked, charcoal eyes cold and ruthless. The true face of 'The Dark One'.

"It seems I've struck a nerve. What's the matter, hunter? Actually think there's a Lifemate for you? A 'light to the darkness'?" it mocked. "Ha! Don't make me laugh. I've got news for you hunter and it ain't pretty."

Roy just stood there, jaw clenched against the ancient's onslaught of words.

"You're just like us. You think you're superior but you're nothing more than a pathetic puppet. Sent to 'destroy the vampire threat' weren't you? Isn't that what the prince told you when he sent you?"

Roy's eyes widened for a second, too fast for a human to see, but the ancient sharp eyes saw.

"Oh yes. I know all about that, hunter. I was sent out too. The prince's so called noble-sacrifice that he was 'willing to make for the good of his people'. What bullshit was he on about? Good for who? Certainly wasn't us. We did all the work, we served him, obeyed him, and what did we get for our troubles? Nothing! That's what. Absolutely fucking **nothing**!" it spat, spittle flying, its eyes crazed. "I'll show him how to properly lead our people! I'm free now! I don't take orders from nobody, and certainly not him! By the time I'm finished with him, he'll be wishing he was the one sent out! Join me hunter and we can take him down together!"

Roy just looked on with a slight sneer on his face. The only visible reaction to the creature as it ranted insanely. In the distance, the sun was beginning its daily trek up the mountains. Time was running out fast. He needed to end this now. A victorious smirk lit his features as he thought of a brilliant, but risky plan.

"Our people?" Roy echoed, "You mean my people. You are no longer Carpathian and have no place in this world. As for taking on the prince? Suicide. You would be destroyed before you could even touch him. You have no honor."

"You dare call me a disgrace?!" it roared. Too busy yelling, it failed to see the rising sun.

Roy shrugged as much as he could in his condition, smirking.

"Well, if the shoe fits . . .", he trailed off.

"I've had it with your insolence! We finish this **now**!" it shrieked, completely insane. "Take a good look around hunter, because this is your last look at life!"

The once proud Carpathian warrior took to the air for a powerful aerial attack on the injured hunter.

'_Like a lamb to the slaughter. Just another predictable vampire_', he thought.

As it passed the safety of the tall trees on its ascent, the sun hit the creature full on, disintegrating it. Its piercing cries of agony and hatred tore through the forest. Startling birds into flight, and small mammals into the safety of their burrows.

On the ground, Roy Mustang blocked out the ear-splitting shrieks and prepared to make his way to ground to heal. His wound had already started to heal but he would need the rejuvenating Powers of the earth to fully heal.

Just as he was going his senses flared as a vampire used its power, making itself known in the area. It wasn't alone. Someone was with it. It was human, but it wasn't. He looked up to the sky. He had about an hour before the lethal sun would pierce even the thick forest. With all haste, Roy made his way through the dense forest to confront the undead and its mysterious companion.

* * *

_Wat'd ya think? Will they finally meet or will fate intervene?_


	4. Demon Within

_Thanks for all the reviews!!! You've really made me want to continue writing this. _

_By the way when Roy talked of 'going to ground', it means that he's going to rest in the Earth. It heals their wounds when they can't do it themselves._

_With the convo with the ancient, it's insane basically. But the prince talk was true. I touched lightly on it in the 1st chap but not that much. The prince of the Carpathian people sent out a bunch of his strongest warriors all around the world to fight and kill vampires. Destroy the threat of them. The warriors knew that when they agreed to go that they'd probably never have a Lifemate and would have to greet the dawn, or lose all their honor and become vampire, like the ancient did. Since they were experienced warriors they'd already lost their emotions, and when sent out, it got harder for them to oppress the darkness. But they were extremely loyal to their prince and out they went. It's been several centuries since then and things are getting extremely hard for them._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Christine Feehan's work._

* * *

Edward looked on as the presence of evil got stronger. He knew that whatever was heading toward him would be here **very** soon.

As the moment finally came, he hardened his stance, preparing for the worst. Surprisingly a handsome man emerged from the undergrowth. He was tall, elegant and compelling. But as Edward concentrated on him, the illusion of beauty vanished. In its place was a vile creature. Hideous in appearance, it closed the distance between them. Frozen in horror, Edward watched as the sunken red eyes, stretched tight over taut skin, roved over his body. Rotten tongue rolling over bloody, broken teeth. It smirked.

"What are you doing out here all alone, little one?"

The illusion gone, its voice was like nails on a chalkboard. Ear-splitting and horrible to listen to. Despite that Edward's eye twitched in outrage. No longer frozen he yelled for all to hear.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE, YOU UGLY PIECE OF SHIT?!"

Surprised at the intensity of the reaction, the creature took a step back. Edward advanced on it, intending to do bodily harm to the thing that dared call him short, not knowing that his opponent wasn't human.

As Edward threw himself at the creature, it nimbly dodged out of the way at the last second. He paused. He was faster than was humanly possible, yet this. . . thing was even faster than him. He now regarded the unknown threat with caution. He started circling, and it did the same. Neither giving any openings to the other.

Ed knew he was in trouble. He needed to use his head and not fight blindly. To him it looked like the thing didn't want to hurt him, but you could never be too careful. He'd learned that the hard way.

He closed his eyes and went deep into the recessed of his mind. He pictured the shape of the jaguar and held it. Sleek, graceful, powerful. A true predator. His eyes snapped open watching the creature. As he did so, his body began to change. Hands became big furry paws, torso morphing to form a powerful frame, legs shortening and contorting to hold strong muscles. In the place of the human stood a somewhat small, but muscular jaguar. Golden irises slitted, ears perked up alert. Glancing at the creature, he expected to see a shocked look on its face from his transformation.

To his own shock, the thing hadn't even flinched. It just stood there. Smirk still in place. Truly pissed off, Edward launched his new agile body at it. They hit the ground hard. The jaguar's heavy body knocking the creature over. Trying to pin it, and it him, made them both roll. The thing hissed and tried to sink its razor-sharp teeth into Ed's exposed neck. All the while, Ed clawed and bit every bit of it he could. The jaguar inside telling him to finish it, to use his nearly unbreakable teeth and sink them into the creature's neck. To suffocate it in the true way of the feline.

Ed howled as the creature's fangs pierced his neck and greedily drank his blood, locking its arms around his torso. Losing his concentration, his body shifted back to that of a human. Hair now free from its confinds, spilled around his shoulders. His strength slipping, he feebly tried to get the thing off. It was futile however, as its strength seemed to increase the more blood it took, to an unsurpasssable level. What the hell was this thing? A vampire or something? Man, the blood loss must really be getting to him to think that.

Consciousness nearly gone, Ed could only watch as the creature suddenly lifted its head and turned to glare at a figure. It hissed, and let him go. All he saw was a blurry, black shape before the ground came rushing up and darkness consumed him.

* * *

Roy traced the spike of power to a small clearing. He figured he could make it there in about a minute. A question bugged him though. Why wasn't the vampire running? Surely it would've sensed him coming. It wasn't an ancient so it should have no desire to battle him. It wouldn't stand a chance. Somewhat intrigued, he hurried on to the clearing. Before he could get there he heard a voice that would change his existence forever.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE, YOU UGLY PIECE OF SHIT?!"

The male voice slid over and into his body. Invaded his heart and lungs with the ferocity of a firestorm. It felt as though the element he commanded was burning him up from the inside. Colors burst all around him, stopping him in his tracks. He pressed his hands to his eyes, the colors too much to handle after centuries of endless grey. A floodgate opened, and where before there had been nothing, now there was everything. Emotions swamped him in an instant. The primal ones most dominant. Sadness, for the loss of his people. Happiness, for finally finally having emotions again. Love and fear for the one who gave him this gift. And anger, toward the one who dared to touch what was rightfully his. With all this came a sharp lust that ripped through him. Craving the touch and taste of his Lifemate. **His**! No one else's. Jealousy burned a black hole through his heart. The inner beast roared for blood. The vampire that was touching his Lifemate was dead. It just didn't know it yet.

With that thought, he sliced through the undergrowth like a blade, quickly gaining on the vampire. Vengeance was on his mind. In his heart. In his eyes. Narrowing his vision to a red haze, as the beast inside roared for release. He pushed it down below the surface. This was no time to lose his head. The other half to his soul was in danger.

Roy erupted from the dense bush into the clearing. The vampire hissed at him, and released its victim. Hatred evident in the sunken eyes. But he ignored all that. He only had eyes for his other half. His gaze instantly drawn to the prone figure at the undead's feet. His Lifemate. He was stunning, even unconscious. Long, sun-kissed hair framed his face. If it wasn't for the bruises around his throat, he could've been mistaken for sleeping. Two small puncture marks were clear as day on the side of his neck, slowly oozing blood with each pump of his weakened heart.

A black rage manifested within Roy. Dark, and dangerous it rose to the surface. Charcoal eyes receded to be taken over by a hell-fire red. Nails lengthening to sharp talons. Already sharp teeth becoming saber-like. The beast roared in triumph as it took control. Primitive in nature, it knew only one thing. Kill whatever had touched what was his.

The vampire took a step back, knowing it was in danger. The beast was released and no amount of reasoning or fighting would stop it. It would fight until it won or it was killed. But the undead had consumed a lot of the boy's blood. The sweet liquid was powerful in a way that no humans should be. It gave a strength that rivaled an ancient's. Though it should be impossible.

The vampire, realizing what an asset the human would be, made a decision to keep him. But as it bent down to pick the boy up, a white-hot pain exploded at his shoulder. Screeching, it looked. Its entire arm was gone. Ripped off by the beast's unbreakable talons. Blood poured out of the wound, onto the human. The acidic substance burning his flesh as it landed.

A smell of burning human flesh reached the beast's nose. Roaring in rage at its property being damaged, it went in for the kill. The vampire backed up, but it was too late. The beast's claws were already around its heart. In a last ditch attempt, the undead moved his wounded, bloody shoulder over the human's body, intending to kill him with the acid. If it couldn't have the human, no one could.

The heart came free with a sickening slurp. The undead was incinerated before it even had a chance to scream. In triumph, the transformed Carpathian roared. A sound that had creatures quivering in fear. In victory, it tore into the heart with its teeth, ignoring the burning. It had won, and it would stake its claim. This was its territory. Let something try and change that.

As it feasted, a tingling grew in the back of its primitive mind. Blocking it out, it concentrated more on the smell of burning human flesh again. It was stronger than before. Looking down at the human, it saw that its black shirt was gone and the skin beneath was red raw.

Suddenly the tingling feeling in its mind grew with enormous intensity. A presence took over. Tendrils ensnaring the beast's wild mind, forcing it back into the recesses of the Carpathian's mind, sealing it.

Roy gasped as his body shifted back to normal. Claws and teeth receding. Red eyes making way for black. Ignoring the pain of the shift, he glanced down at the reason why he was able to take control again. His Lifemate was hurt and needed his help.

His own wounds the least of his worries, he scooped the boy into his arms. His scent sending Roy's emotions into a field day. Too many to feel at once. Guilt, sorrow, happiness, love, but most of all, lust. A sweet poison that flowed through his veins, making his body burn stronger than any vampire blood ever could. Pushing his desire aside, he took to the darkening sky.

Cradling the small body to his much larger one, he flew through the air. A new sense of wonder filled him. He could see in color. No more black and white. With his Carpathian vision he could see everything like it was day. The green of the trees, the clear blue water in the streams, flowing throughout the mountains. It was amazing. Once again, he found himself thanking the little ball of wonder in his arms.

Out of the blue, the blonde's eye twitched. Roy watched him for another minute but it didn't happen again.

"_He must be dreaming", _Roy thought.

A small hole in one of the mountains became visible as Roy neared it. The hole was big enough for a large animal. But Roy was as big as a large animal, which didn't leave much room for the boy in his arms.

"_I guess it's a good thing he's so small_", he pondered to himself. The blonde's eye twitched again, and made Roy seriously wonder if there was something wrong with his eye. It was only the boy's back that was burnt. He couldn't be flinching, because he wouldn't be in pain. He was unconscious. Roy would know the moment he woke up ,and would shield his Lifemate from the pain. Roy needed to check this out some more.

He slowed down as he descended. Stopping an inch above the ground and hovering, he closed the gap between feet and ground, landing lightly at the cave mouth. He scanned his surroundings for any enemies that may discover the cave, and secured the bundle more tightly in his arms before entering his hideout.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update. Been really busy. Not as long as I'd hoped but hopefully a longer one next time. Can you think what's wrong with Ed's eye? Don't forget Ed can read minds :)_


	5. Lifemate

_Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews. You've really made me want to continue the story. I'm actually looking for a beta reader for this fic. If you're interested let me know. Just need someone to read through and check for mistakes. I probably make quite a lot._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Christine Feehan's work_

* * *

He was floating. Floating in an endless sea of black. An eerie silence surrounding him, as a non-existent breeze wafted his hair.

He couldn't see through the pitch black, but he could feel something watching him. A sultry male voice whispered across the black.

_"What the hell's it saying? Ball? No that's not it. Mall? That's not right. It sounds like small. . . SMALL?! WHO THE FUCK IS HE CALLING SMALL?!"_

Two eyes abruptly appearing ceased his rant. Blood-red in colour, they looked feral, blood-lust warming their depths. A face began to materialize around the eyes as they closed. Inhumanly handsome, it was perfection. Perfectly sculpted and proportioned, accented by a beautiful porcelain hue.

He'd never seen anything like it. He was transfixed by its beauty.

But that changed as a deep, inhuman growling was heard, its smirking mouth switching to a grimace. The thing looked human enough, but that thought disappeared as huge, saber-like fangs sprouted from its mouth, blood dripping from the tips. The eyes burst open as the beast roared. Its eyes never leaving his. A numb sense of horror consumed him, as he tried to look away, but couldn't. He couldn't move at all.

The face grew to a gigantic level, the mouth far bigger than him. He watched in horror as the fangs grew closer, the stench of rotten blood nauseating, before the beast began closing the distance between them. It roared again, but the male's voice calling him small was mixed with it. Unable to protest or rant, he looked on in fear as it swallowed him whole.

Ed eyes snapped open, and he looked into the face that had surrounded his nightmare.

* * *

Roy carefully carried his Lifemate down the man-made steps into his dwelling, deep inside the cave. As he got to the bottom, he looked around. Everything was still in place, as if no time had passed at all. When in reality, it'd been at least 3 years. All would've been silent except for the natural spring in the centre of the room, warming the entire cave. The spring had clear, sparkling water, with natural jets of water rising from the ground, that gently fizzed over the body. Unlit candles were spread all around the room. With a single sweep of his hand, he lit them all.

In the far corner of the room, was a huge bed. Black, silken sheets covered its cushioned exterior. Soft in texture, they whispered as you moved, sensitizing soft skin, and creating fantasies Roy shouldn't be having while his Lifemate was hurt. Pushing away the rising lust, Roy glided over to the sinful bed and gently deposited the boy gently onto it, on his side, so not to aggravate his wound.

Slowly, he climbed onto the bed, until he was directly over top of his Lifemate, arms on either side of his head. Roy just looked at his Lifemate. God he was so beautiful, it hurt. He looked so innocent and pure lying there. An angel that Roy didn't deserve.

He slowly closed his eyes, and concentrated. He separated himself from his body, becoming pure light. In this form, it let him enter the boy's body and heal him from the inside out. Roy carefully made his way through the blonde's entire body, healing any wounds that he found. The parasites from the vampire's blood were a plenty in the boy. As he neared them, they shied away from the brightness. But Roy was firm in his resolve to completely heal his Lifemate, and the parasites stood no chance, disintegrating as the light reached them. The worst wound on the blonde was his back, where the undead's blood had burned through it. Roy healed this wound with extreme concentration. He didn't want to miss anything. Bit by bit he healed the wound. Reattaching muscle to muscle, filament to filament, skin cells to skin cells. Until finally, his Lifemate was completely healed.

Roy double checked to make sure he hadn't missed anything, before retreating to his own body.

He lay down on his side, facing the blonde, and took a deep breath. He was exhausted. Healing took a lot of energy, and he hadn't had much to spare in the first place. He needed to go to ground, but that could wait. For now, he was content here. Lying beside his Lifemate. This boy owned Roy. In mind, body, and soul, whether the blonde knew it or not. Roy would gladly take his life if his Lifemate asked him to. He could accept death at the hands of his beloved, but nothing else would defeat him.

Roy's eyes fell half mast, before finally closing. A warm feeling filled him as he thought of his saviour. Thoughts that guided him to sleep, and allowed him to dream for the first time in centuries.

* * *

Ed resisted the instinctive urge to scream. Frozen, afraid to wake it, he looked at the monster in disguise. What the HELL had happened? Images flashed across his mind. The battle with that _thing, _it drinking his blood like it was a sweet wine, and the black blur that saved him. It couldn't've been this monster could it? It looked so peaceful lying there beside him. Its face was beautiful. Perfect in every aspect of the word. It made Ed wonder if everything below the face was that perfect. He blinked a few times before a a deep red colour filled his face, and protests arose. No he did _not_ just think that. He must be delirious. This monster must've slipped him something, because there was no way that Ed would think that. He wasn't gay! A voice inside him reminded him that he wasn't straight either. No! He was straight. Just because he hadn't had many dates, didn't make him gay. But that wasn't true either. He'd had plenty of dates. But none of them had caught his eye. It just didn't feel right. Sure, they were nice enough girls, and they were attractive, but there was just something missing. He didn't know what it was, but he really wanted to find out.

He sighed, as he realised that arguing with himself was getting him nowhere. Something was bothering him. Why didn't he hurt? He remembered the pain well enough. The disgusting creature biting into his neck, drinking his blood, and bringing an intense burning feeling with it. But he felt none of that now. Why not? There was no throbbing on his neck. No aches or pains anywhere. Did he dream the whole thing? He can't've though. The evidence of that was right beside him.

He'd think about all this later. Right now, he needed to get out of here, and away from this monster.

Using all his experience of stealth, he cautiously moved to get off the bed. He'd moved only a little bit, when the back of his neck tingled. Looking across at the monster, he found its eyes open, heat encased in their depths, entirely focused on him. It started to get up but he wasn't sticking around.

Panicking, he flung himself off the bed, and made to flee. Ed didn't get far before the monster was in front of him, blocking the exit. Terrified, he obeyed his instinct, and attacked.

* * *

Roy was having the most amazing dream he'd ever had. A golden angel was descending from the skies, chasing away the inner demons that had taken form around him. Pure of soul, he hovered in front of Roy. He was gorgeous. Long, blonde hair caressed the glowing face. Hair that just begged to have fingers run through the silky strands. He had large golden eyes that made a mockery of the sun. Sinfully full lips adorned the angelic face.

The angel smiled softly at him, and reached up to caress his face. As Roy felt his touch, lust seized him hard. He grabbed the hand and held it. Hot flames burning in his eyes, he gently turned the small hand over, and tenderly kissed the inside of his palm. A sharp intake of breath made him carry on. Trailing kisses to the sensitive inner wrist, nipping lightly, before moving upwards. Tasting the angel's skin was pure heaven. Nothing could have compared to this. He looked up, and saw that the heat in his own eyes was reflected in the angel's. Needing more, he gently tilted the angel's head up to taste the ultimate paradise.

He never got that chance. A tugging feeling made itself known, as something disturbed his sleep. Snapping his eyes open, he gazed into the angel's panicked ones.

* * *

He slowly sat up, watching his Lifemate. He seemed truly frightened of him. He couldn't allow that. Before he could say anything, the boy bolted off the bed, and headed towards the stairs. Moving so fast he was only a blur, Roy blocked the exit. This seemed to scare his Lifemate even more. So much so, that the boy attacked him. He didn't want to hurt his other half, so he just blocked the punches and kicks.

Roy was impressed. It didn't happen often, but he had a Lifemate now, so this was to be expected. The boy was obviously a pro. His flurry of attacks were well planned and co-ordinated. He seemed to exhibit a feline elegance. Sleek, and graceful. It was truly beautiful to watch. But enough was enough. Roy could see that the blonde was getting tired, but trying not to show it, for fear of weakness. Anticipating the boy's next move, Roy grabbed the fist that came at him, and the one that came a split second later. Using his Lifemate's momentum against him, he pulled the boy close, flat against his chest. He quickly let go of the blonde's wrists, and wrapped his arms around him.

* * *

Ed threw punch after punch at it, but the bastard blocked every one of them. His noramlly powerful kicks did nothing either. What the hell was with this thing? It acted like his attacks were nothing. Just like that creature did. Not liking it one bit, Ed used all his training to outsmart the monster in front of him.

Still nothing. His attacks were doing absolutely NOTHING! He was seriously tired now. His quick series of attacks quickly draining his strength.

Suddenly, he found his fists grabbed in strong, firm hands. Before he could think about it, he was pulled against a hard, unyielding chest. Muscular arms wrapped around his small frame, locking him in place. Struggling, he looked up in outrage, ready to tell this thing _exactly_ what it was dealing with. How dare it keep him here? The words, and struggles died on his lips however, as he saw those eyes. They looked at him with such heat, that he shivered. He'd never seen eyes like those. Let alone look at _him_ like that. Wait a minute. He wasn't gay. He shouldn't be letting this . . . guy hold him like this. Then why did it feel so right to be held in his arms like this? Why wasn't he pushing away?

* * *

Roy stared down into wide, golden eyes. His angel. One he certainly didn't deserve. He was stunning. In the dream he was beautiful, yes, but here, in the real world, the dream didn't do him justice. Radiant would be a better description of him than beautiful, but still not enough. There were simply no proper words to describe him. Heat spread through his body, running through his veins. Nothing else existed but his Lifemate. His one and only.

The boy visibly shivered. Roy smirked inwardly in male satisfaction. Not prolonging the inevitable any longer, he leaned down, and pressed his lips to soft, full ones.

His blood sang. The Earth rocked and rolled beneath his feet. A desire spread through him more potent than the strongest poison. Roy tightened his hold on the blonde, crushing him to his body, not wanting to leave an inch between them. He felt the boy stiffen, before yielding against his hard frame. Closing his eyes, he slid his hand to the golden head, using his mind to get rid of the hair tie. The restriction that stopped him from enjoying that pleasure. Pleased with this development, he slid his hand through the golden threads. How had he ever survived without this miracle? He knew one thing, he'd never be able to live without this boy again.

He needed more. It wasn't enough. He pressed his lips more fully to the blonde's, sweeping his tongue across the boy's lower lip, asking permission. His Lifemate didn't respond to his advance, not granting him access, so he tried another approach. He glided his free hand to the blonde's tight backside, and squeezed. A sharp gasp was the result, the boy's mouth opening. Quickly taking advantage, he slipped his tongue into the moist cavern.

Roy groaned at the taste of his Lifemate. Just like the dream, but much more intense. This was true bliss. He slid his tongue around the blonde's mouth, exploring every inch of it, leaving no place undiscovered. His body cried out for his Lifemate. To take him right here and now. To say the ritual binding words, and make the boy truly his, forever.

The rational side of him resisted against the temptation. He wouldn't bind them until the blonde was ready. All he would do in the mean time, would be a blood exchange. Three exchanges would transform the boy into a full Carpathian, but he simply wasn't ready for that. At least with one, he would be able to track him anywhere, anytime. Be able to read the boy's mind, sense the slightest change in emotion.

Knowing he needed to stop before things got out of hand, Roy slowly released his mouth from the blonde's. He opened his eyes, and gazed down at his Lifemate. His cheeks were nicely flushed, eyes closed. He was panting heavily, lips were swollen from Roy's frenzied kisses. Roy took satisfaction that he'd made the boy like this. Relaxed and unguarded. He could imagine what the blonde would like as Roy used his mouth in other places. Seeing that same but more intense look of bliss that only he could provide. Aching, begging for his touch.

Okay, he really needed to get his mind out of the gutter before things happened. Trying to forget about his fantasies, he focused on the here and now.

Quickly, and silently, he took hold of the boy's mind. Seized it before the boy could protest, and fight him. He tilted the boy's head to the side, pushing the shirt away from his neck, showing Roy a nice view of tanned flesh. His incisors lengthened as he leaned down, and bit into the boy's neck, close to the jugular.

Sweet, luscious blood poured into his mouth. He drank it as it flowed, swallowing the life essence. It filled his weary body with renewed strength, filling starving cells. He didn't need much of it to replete his energy, showing Roy that the blonde's blood was strong. Stronger than any human's had a right to be. Just what was his Lifemate?

He closed the pinpricks with a sweep of his tongue. The healing agent in his saliva repairing the broken skin. He leant back up and brought the blonde's head against his chest, the boy still in a daze. Roy's shirt disappeared with a thought. He lengthened one of his nails into a sharp talon. Roy used it to make a small cut just above his heart. He softly whispered a command for the boy to drink. He did. And it was pure ecstasy. He clenched his eyes shut, his teeth together. Cradling the blonde's head more tightly to him, he groaned. His body was aware of every stroke of the boy's tongue on his chest, every flick and nip of it. No not just _the boy _anymore. Edward. Edward Elric. That was his Lifemate's name. Drinking Edward's blood had allowed him into his mind.

Reluctantly he commanded the blonde to stop. Edward wasn't a Carpathian so he couldn't heal the wound himself, but it would heal quickly anyway.

Not letting the boy out of the trance, he bent down and scooped Ed up in one smooth motion. Roy carried the boy bridal style to his bed. The boy's small frame fitting perfectly against his larger one. It was strangely fitting to be carrying him this way. After all, in a way Edward was his bride, or would be soon.

Roy quietly placed the blonde on the bed. Lying beside him, he wrapped an arm around his Lifemate, as he removed their clothes with a thought. He brought the boy out of his trance, but gave him no time to recover, using a powerful 'push' at his mind, sending him to sleep. Snuggling closer to his treasure, he swept his hand out, putting out the candle's flames, before putting his arm back around the blonde.

"Sleep well. . . my _tesoro(1)_"

Roy closed his eyes and joined his treasure in sleep.

* * *

Ed stiffened as the monster tightened its hold, then pressed its lips to his. This was wrong. Who did this thing think it was?

Objections fled as liquid fire spread throughout his body, finding every nook and cranny, and heating it. He relaxed, closing his eyes in euphoria. Fingers raked through his now freed hair, creating fire wherever they touched. Ed was surely burning up in flames. The one element he could never control trying to take control. Burning him up from the inside.

Ed almost moaned as the lips on his pressed harder. When its tongue swept across his bottom lip, he almost melted. The feeling was incredible. He felt a hand slide down backside, and when it suddenly squeezed, he gasped. Ed suddenly found himself with a tongue in his mouth that wasn't his own. It should've been be grossing him out, but it wasn't. It felt good. _Really_ good. He wasn't that experienced in that department, so he let the other take the lead, letting it explore his mouth. Ed wasn't complaining. He was quite happy to be on the receiving end.

Too soon for his liking, the tongue and lips left his. He almost protested at the loss. He let his eyes remain closed, and just concentrated on breathing. It seemed a bit hard to do at the moment.

He was just about to open his eyes, when something pushed at his mind. _Hard_. He had no time to do anything before his mind went hazy. He couldn't see or hear anything. He just sort of existed. Ed didn't know how much time passed before he felt something. A flood of images came at him in a rush. Images of the monster. Wait. Not a monster. Carpathian. What was that anyway? Thoughts pushed themselves into his mind, answering that question. The next one rose to the surface. Name? Roy Mustang.

How did he know this? How did he get this information? What did this Roy guy do to him? The flood left as quickly as it came, leaving him in a daze again.

It wasn't long before he felt his mind clear. His senses came back to him. Not for long though. When the force hit again, it felt like a sledgehammer hitting his brain. Hard. Impossible to ignore. He had no choice but to give in to the darkness of sleep as the force pushed him towards it. He thought he heard Roy whisper something to him just as he fell asleep, but it was probably nothing important.

* * *

_(1) Treasure_

_Wasn't too sure about the Italian. If anyone can correct me, please do. This chap's the longest so far. Hope you like the RoyEdness. Until next time :)_


	6. Leash

_Hey guys. I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. It's been ages. I've had so much going on it's not funny ae. This is only a short chap but the next one will be good. I've got something planned with Ed that will have Roy spitting sparks._

_Thanks for the great reviews too. I haven't chosen a beta yet, but by the next chap I will have._

_Once again, I'm really sorry about the slow update. Until next time :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of Christine Feehan's work. I'll never be that lucky._

* * *

Pain. That was the first thing resounding through Roy's head, as he reluctantly drifted away from the realm of slumber. A deep, stabbing pain seemed to echo throughout his entire body. With a grimace, he slowly uncurled himself from Ed's side and sat up. A quick glance to his Lifemate confirmed that it wasn't a dream. He had finally found his salvation, or damnation as the case may turn out to be. His blonde was a truly stubborn one. No matter. It just made the chase more thrilling.

Gingerly, he removed himself from the bed, re-lighting the candles with a sweep of his hand as he did so. He hadn't slept long at all. Maybe an hour at the most. He had held his injuries at bay too long. It was starting to become truly painful. He guessed it was his body's way of telling him to stop being such a wise guy. Roy didn't mind though. A certain part of his anatomy didn't seem to mind either. It was going to get a good deal out of the whole thing pretty damn soon. What was a little pain when heaven incarnate was in such close reach?

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he reassessed his wounds. A deep chasm had made itself home on his chest. Blood had started trickling out, his movements tearing the clots his blood had made to stem the flow.

Right. He needed to go to ground now. No more putting it off. But . . . His Lifemate. He didn't want to leave his side. He glanced at Ed, glacial eyes softening at the sight of the boy. He felt so much love for him, he thought his heart might break. Roy knew he had to seek the healing embrace of the Earth if he was to heal, but the thought of not seeing his love for any amount of time hurt. Maybe Ed would stay asleep until he resurfaced. He would not be able to stop the boy if he awoke, and would be almost completely powerless to stop him from leaving. The sun's lethargic affects on his damaged body would have ended way before Ed should awaken, but he would need to stay in the ground until at least the middle of the night, to completely heal his injuries. Being underground made it hard to tell time, but his internal clock told him it was nearly afternoon. His body would become lethargic soon and he wouldn't be able to move as the sun reached its highest point.

With one last look at his Lifemate, he glided over to a patch of Earth near the spring. The nutrients in the soil were rich here, and would speed up his recovery. With a sweep of his hand the Earth parted, leaving a deep, grave-like hole in its wake. Roy floated down and landed lightly on his feet. With a thought his clothes disappeared as he lay down, the warm soil caressing his back. With another wave of his hand, the Earth surrounded and buried him beneath it. Feeling completely relaxed at the feel of being buried alive, he stopped his heart and lungs, and slept the deep sleep of his people.

* * *

Ed was dreaming again. Dreaming of that monster. No, not a monster. Carpathian. His face appeared in front of Ed. He just looked at him. This time though, it wasn't a nightmare. The Carpathian, _Roy_, his mind supplied, was a hard one to figure out. He was ruthless. Ed had seen that much, just before he'd passed out fighting that vampire. But Roy was also gentle. That didn't make any sense what so ever. Someone whose eyes looked so cold and unfeeling couldn't be like that. But when Roy looked at him through those charcoal eyes, just like he was doing now, he didn't see any ice. All he saw was warmth. God listen to him. He was sounding like a love sick school girl. He really needed to wake up. . . . but he couldn't. Why the hell couldn't he?! It was if a wall was blocking him, stopping him from waking.

Every time he tried, Roy's face would just smirk at him. How dare he mock him like that?! He'd show him. With a great mental shove, Ed broke through the barrier and emerged from Hypnos's realm.

Ooookay, he was getting a real bad sense of déjà vu. Hadn't this happened before? Hadn't he already woken up once? Mentally shrugging it off for now, he assessed the situation.

All he could see was rocks when he opened his eyes. Why the fuck was the ceiling made of rocks? Just where the hell was he?! And more importantly, where was that Carpathian?

Using his psychic abilities he scanned for the Carpathian. He wasn't anywhere near Ed, but he was still in the area.

Deeming it safe for the moment, Ed sat up, wincing slightly as he did so. His neck felt tingly. Not unpleasantly so, but it still felt weird. He rubbed the spot and looked at his hand. It wasn't bleeding so that was alright.

Looking around, he figured he was in some sort of cave. A very nice cave too, albeit a weird one. What sort of cave had a hot spring and a bed? He rubbed his hand across the satin sheets. Damn they were soft, and the bed was fucking HUGE! Who the hell slept in something this massive?! They must be a bloody giant!

"_Damn tall people"_, he seethed.

After getting over his despising of tall people, he explored the well lit room. There wasn't much to see, but that hot spring was really tempting. No, he needed to get out of this place. Who knows when . . . Roy would come back. It was weird saying his name, but he found it rolled off his tongue quite nicely. . . Wait. . . . NO IT DIDN'T! What the hell was he thinking?! Something was definitely wrong with him. The sooner he got out of here the better. Spotting a set of rocky stairs, he headed for them, but didn't get far before he felt something in front of him, stopping him, but he couldn't see anything.

"_You will not leave this place"_, a voice firmly declared through Ed's shocked mind. He knew that voice. The Carpathian. Gathering his resolve, he attempted to ignore it and move past the barrier, to no avail.

"_Did you not hear me little one? You will not leave here. I command it."_

"He didn't just call me small", Ed thought angrily.

"_But you are small little one. Deliciously so in fact."_

Ed sensed a smirk at these words, and saw red. Without thinking about it, he used their mental link to communicate.

"_I AM NOT FUCKING SMALL YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"_

"_Perverted? Yes. But only around you. Bastard? I'm afraid not. My parents were together when I was brought to this earth. In the human sense, they were married."_

"_That doesn't make you any less of a bastard!"_

"_That may be so, but it does not change the fact that you will not leave me, now that I have found you. You will stay by my side as my Lifemate."_

"_I don't know what rock you crawled out from under pal, but in this world it doesn't work like that. I'm leaving whether you like it or not."_

"_You have no say on this matter. It may be that way in the human world, but as you've seen, I am not human and am not subject to such rules."_

"_I don't care what the hell you think. You can't stop me."_

Ed made to leave, pushing slightly at the barrier in front of him. For some reason, he knew that Roy was in the earth healing, and couldn't stop him from leaving, no matter how hard he tried. Maybe that was why he was so assertive all of sudden. Not too long ago he was scared shitless. He found he liked having this sort of control over the Carpathian. It made him feel powerful.

"_You will not defy me, Edward. I am your Lifemate and I must protect you. You will stay here where it is safe."_

"_I can take care of myself! I have my entire life. That's not about to change. See ya later bastard."_

With that, he gathered his strength for a mental punch that instantly shattered the barrier, and Roy's last attempt at keeping his Lifemate near. Ed ran up the stairs towards the surface, trying to ignore the commands that followed him. As he got nearer he found that it was getting harder to keep moving. His mind had no problems leaving, but he felt a pang in his heart that almost made him turn around, to satisfy Roy's commands for him to come back. What was wrong with him?

He clenched his eyes and jaw, put his head down, and ran. To the surface.

Roy's roar of rage followed him all the way to the exit.

_Oooo Ed's been a bad boy ;) I'll have the next chap up soon. It'll definitely be longer too._

_Sinful_


	7. Unwilling

_Thanks for all the reviews guys!! A lot of you have either heard about or read Christine Feehan's Dark books. You should read Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter series as well. Feehan and Kenyon have the best books ae._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Christine Feehan's work. If I did, I wouldn't still be at school. That I can assure you._

* * *

His legs ached, his chest hurt, but he didn't dare stop. The cave was far behind him but it didn't matter. He could still feel him, no matter how far he ran. He was glad for his abnormalities as his night vision allowed him to manoeuvre his way through the darkening forest. Leaving Roy behind had been a lot more painful than he would have ever thought. The man had basically kidnapped him and here he was feeling guilty for leaving. What was up with that? Seriously, the more distance he put between them the better.

As he ran, he thought about things. Why did Roy have such an effect on him? He had plenty barriers around himself, yet Roy seemed to push through them like it was nothing. And worse yet was that Ed let him. No one should be able to do that. Carpathian or not. He trusted no one and it was going to stay that way. He'd been hurt to many times to make that mistake again. He'd learnt that you could only rely on yourself.

He wanted to trust Roy. He wanted to believe that beneath the icy exterior was someone who cared about him, and what he thought. Ha! Yeah right. The way the Carpathian had tried to keep him against his will in the cave was proof enough that that wasn't going to happen. To be hurt again would be too much. God, he was turning into a sap. He'd just been alone for so long, he wanted to be able to relax in someone's company. To not be constantly on guard. Someone to hold him when the nightmares plagued him, and robbed him of rest he desperately needed. Someone to watch over him and tell him it was okay not to be strong all the time. But with whatever creatures that were after him still on his trail, he was alone. He needed to accept that. For all he knew Roy was one of them. Sent to befriend him and take advantage of his need for companionship. It had to be that. He couldn't let it be anything else.

Eventually he slowed down to a stop. Gasping, he lent against a tree, trying to catch his breath. That should be far enough. He couldn't even sense the Carpathian now. He'd made good time, and it was only just starting to get cold. Looking up, it was a clear star-filled night. Must be only a few hours after sundown.

Scanning the area, he could find no threats but he could sense a small town that was close. Maybe he'd be able to get a room for the night. Just because he was at home in the jungle, didn't mean he didn't like the occasional luxury. He hadn't been to this town before so he should have no troubles. He'd just work his magic on the town folk just like all the other times. Looking down at himself he figured he didn't look too bad. A little on the dirty side, but nothing that a nice hot bath couldn't fix. Confidently, he made his way to the town.

Looking around at the dusty houses, he couldn't see anyone, but there was a lot of noise coming from the tavern across the street. Making his way to it he tried to look in the window to see inside, but it was too dirty to see through.

Just as he was about to open the door, he got a feeling that sent shivers down his spine. There was something about this place that gave him the creeps. But there was nothing here. Shoving aside the feeling, he pushed open the door, and entered the tavern.

* * *

Roy's maddening roar of pure rage was disregarded as his Lifemate continued his way up the stairs. This was not happening. He couldn't leave. Not when Roy was at his weakest to stop him. He couldn't protect him like this. This was NOT happening!

Still simmering, he forced himself to calm down. He was an ancient. Something like this should not have brought forth the beast. Yet somehow it did. It made no sense. Did having a Lifemate mean that he was in constant worry? If it did, he didn't want any part in it. But even as he thought that he knew it wasn't true. He liked being able to worry. A feeling he hadn't had for centuries. He liked that he had someone to worry about, someone to care about. He'd known loneliness too long.

He had a Lifemate now, there was no more loneliness. Ed was his, and he was going to make sure he knew it, and what happened when someone crossed Roy Mustang.

His healing was almost complete. Soon he'd be free of the embrace of the Earth, free to pursue his Lifemate. Considering the circumstances, taking Ed's blood was a good move on his part. Now he would know wherever Ed was, at anytime. Ed could never hide from him again. He knew he came on too strong, but the hunger and desperation was maddening, the beast too close to the surface to completely ignore. Even so, he knew what was best for Ed, and expected to be obeyed. The amount of free will that his Lifemate showed was astounding, like nothing he'd even seen before. Roy was someone whose mere presence cowered others into submission, yet this little slip of a boy wasn't affected at all. The whole thing was not as easy as he'd thought it would be. From what he'd heard over the centuries, a Lifemate was supposed to be meek and submissive, to do whatever their Lifemate told them to do, for their own safety. Even though Ed's amount of stubbornness was refreshing, it was something he didn't want to make a habit. Ed would obey him. That was that.

Finally feeling at full strength, Roy burst through the Earth, finding himself in the cave. He inhaled deeply, Ed's scent flooding his senses. It still clung to the sheets he'd slept in. He could get drunk in that scent, filling him with warmth. Determined more than ever to claim his Lifemate, Roy headed up the stairs to the surface.

As he reached the pinnacle, he looked at his surroundings. It was many hours since sunset, the stars shining in the sky. He could sense no unknown dangers, and deemed it safe. Letting his power fill him, he pictured the image of a hawk in his mind. Instantly he began to change. Limbs shortening and reforming, head and torso shrinking, until a huge hawk was in the place where a man should be.

Spreading wide, powerful wings, the hawk took flight, smoothly gliding through the sky.

Roy could sense where Ed was. He would always be able to. Letting the anger that he'd pushed aside before take hold, he used it to fuel him, and allow him to cut through the sky. The beast, furious at the disobedience of its property tried to rise to the surface, and teach it a lesson. Roy resisted, struggling with himself to contain the beast. He would never hurt Ed. Never.

The beast was relentless in its attack on Roy's mind, but he persevered. He wasn't an ancient for nothing. He was able to cage the beast but its enormous power and anger still remained, fueling his own anger. Roy used some of his power to create giant storm clouds that spread ahead of him and followed in his wake. Thunder boomed as sharp bolts of lightning ripped across the sky. An exceptionally large bolt of lightning zipped across the black clouds, illuminating Roy's face for an instant.

There was only one way to describe how he looked.

_P__issed_.

* * *

The tavern wasn't as crummy inside as it was outside. It was actually quite modern. It even had a dance floor and music. Ed looked around but he couldn't see any desk or anything to ask for a room. Figuring he'd ask round when it wasn't too busy he took a seat, sitting at one of the empty ones near the bar. He could feel people looking at him, and tried his best to become invisible. He didn't want to attract much attention.

A dodgy middle-aged woman wearing a waitresses' uniform came up to him, notebook in hand.

"What can I get you sweetie?"

"Ah, just a water thanks."

A high, screeching laugh followed his statement.

"A water?! Hey Earl, get a load of this kid! Wants a water!"

She laughed again, but was joined this time by the deeper tones of a bald, pot-bellied barman who looked at Ed with disdain.

"Want a bottle and bib with your water, pussy?" He taunted, almost toothless mouth pulled down in a sneer.

Looking down, face flaming in embarrassment as other patrons had turned to look, he replied with a quiet ". . . no."

Still chuckling the woman said "I'll get you a whiskey, sweetie."

Ed was about to protest, but she'd already walked away. Face still red he looked around the room. So much for not attracting attention. Looks like he had the whole bar looking at him. He didn't like the looks some of the men were giving him. Then again, the female ones weren't any better.

He could feel the weight of the barman's stare on him as he sat there. It was making him really uncomfortable. Trying to distract himself, he listened in to a conversation two hunters were having, who just came in and sat down near him.

"I'm tellin' ya Pete, the weatha' out ther' is a nigh'mare. 'uge storm headn' our way. Neva' seen nuthn' lik' it in ma life."

"Good thn' wer' in here thn'."

Ed couldn't agree more. Looks like he didn't have much of a choice but to stay here now. He didn't want to get caught in the storm.

A glass being put in front of him brought him out from his musings.

"Here you are, sweetie. 'Water'. On the house." She winked at him, before moving on to the next table.

Ed blushed as she winked at him. Picking up his quarter-filled glass he stared at the amber liquid. He hadn't had whiskey before. In fact he hadn't had any alcohol before. It never was on his 'to do' list. Taking a sip, he knew why. It _burned_. Eyes watering, he coughed and spluttered as it slid fiery hot down his throat, stopping to light a fire in his stomach.

People actually drank this _willingly_?! What the fuck was wrong with them?! But even as he said that, he had a strange urge to take another sip. This one wasn't as bad as the first but it still burned. Even so he found he could stand it. The urge to drink it became stronger. Tipping his head back, he sculled the entire glass. Shit that burned like a bitch!

Taking a deep breath, he set the glass down. He felt . . . funny. His limbs didn't seem to move as quick, and he couldn't see or think straight. He'd heard about people getting drunk, but not off something as small as a little taste of whiskey. Something was wrong.

He heard someone sit on the opposite chair to his. Unable to see them properly, he was about to tell them to fuck off when he felt a hand slide up his thigh. He went to move away but found he couldn't. His body didn't seem to be responding.

The hand left his thigh, but only for a brief moment, as its owner stood up and helped Ed to stand. He felt a strong arm around his waist, crushing him into a pot belly stomach. Ed's eyes widened as much as they could in his state. The barman! He put something in the drink! He tried to struggle, but it did nothing, as his limbs weren't moving. Why wasn't anyone doing something? Didn't they see what was happening? Through the haze, he vaguely heard someone talking.

"Be 'areful with this 'un Earl. You brok' the last 'un. He'z 'oo pretty to break. 'Ive me a shot w'en 'ur dun'."

"Sure thing, Pete. This one's a good whore," he laughed, dragging Ed away from the bar.

A dulled sense of panic began to set in as he heard this, his breathing quickening, but there was nothing he could do. He could do nothing as Earl pulled him through the crowd of dancing people towards the back exit, nor could he do anything when Earl started rubbing himself against his backside as he did so. Ed felt the beginning of tears as he knew what was going to happen, even through his drug-induced haze.

"What are you crying for? You owe me for the drink, whore. I'm sorry did you think it was free?" he cruelly chuckled as they reached the door.

Ed squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block it all out.

A huge gust of wind blew through the tavern, followed by a low, guttural growl that froze all the inhabitants of the bar.

Ed opened his eyes.

_Oooo a cliffy. But if I get 10 updates for this chap, I'll post the other bit of the chap up. Got it all ready right here pats story Don't you want to find out what happens to Ed? Evil grin_

_Sinful ;)_


	8. Unwilling part 2

_Wow! Really loving the support ae. As promised, here's the other bit of the chap. RoyEd smex will be along soon ;)_

* * *

Huge, sharp bolts of lightning flew across the sky around him, reflecting his mood. He had been angry before, but now with the beast's anger added to his. . . he was furious. He wasn't too far away from the town now. Soon. Soon he would find his Lifemate, and would show him that no one defied Roy Mustang. No one.

A piercing pain shot through his heart, speeding up his heartbeat. He all of a sudden felt panicked. Ed. He was in trouble. His Lifemate was in trouble and he wasn't there to protect him. This whole thing seemed to be getting worse and worse. It wasn't how he'd envisioned it at all.

He sent his mind out to merge with Ed's. Ed was scared. Just what had made his Lifemate like this? He tried to look through Ed's eyes but for some reason he couldn't. Every time he tried all he could see was a haze. He tried speaking telepathically but Ed wasn't responding.

He merged himself more fully with his Lifemate, taking over his senses. He could feel someone touching Ed. He could smell them. A man. Another man was touching his Lifemate?! Who _dared_ touch what was his?!

Roy saw red as the beast roared for blood. He'd rip them to shreds, make them suffer, make them bleed. Tonight would be the last night of the human's life. He was dead; he just didn't know it yet.

Tears. He could feel tears. His heart clenched as he realized his Lifemate was crying, and he could do nothing.

"Hold on, _csitri(1)_," he whispered, "I'm on my way."

With that, he hurried towards the town, the tavern's lights brightening the sky in the distance. Anger fueled his descent to the ground, changing back into a man as he did so. Raging black clouds surrounded the small town, dangerous amounts of lightning dancing through them. Still, the tavern's inhabitants carried on as if nothing was amiss.

Roy stalked towards the door, a deep growl in his throat as a huge gust of wind burst it open. Everything went silent; no movement was made as everyone turned towards the sound.

Roy ignored all this as he searched the bar for Ed. He spotted him in the hands of a disgusting human, Ed's glazed eyes wide and scared. Roy's eyes narrowed on the human, a dangerous gleam encased in their depths. A look that promised death. He could smell the fear, revealed in it, its stench permeating the bar. Worst of all, he could smell the lust the human had for Ed. His glare deepened. People warily moved out of his line of sight, realizing who he was looking at, terror in their eyes.

"Release the boy," he hissed, his gaze never leaving the human's, holding him in place as he glided closer.

Earl was panicking, sweat running down his brow. Just what the hell was this guy? He didn't seem human. Those eyes, they had no soul. A monster's eyes. A killer's eyes. All he wanted was some fun with the kid. No harm done. Anyway, the boy looked like a whore-

His eyes widened and he flinched as the monster growled again, its eyes turning red. Could it hear his thoughts? That's impossible. Wasn't it? There seemed to be a black aura surrounding it now. He needed to get out of here. He shoved the boy away from him, and ran.

He didn't get far before the creature was in front of him, the boy in his arms, a promise of death in its eyes. He opened his mouth to yell, but his throat was cut before he had time to think. Blood sprayed from the wound, and he choked. He collapsed on the ground, convulsing as his body tried to hold onto life. The last thing he saw was red eyes and saber-like fangs before his eyes glazed over, as death claimed him.

Someone screamed.

Roy felt a primal satisfaction as the human's life drained away before his eyes. The beast still not sated, grew in power as the scent of blood flowed through the air. He looked around. All these humans. He could sense that these humans were corrupt. Their auras were stained with blood and despair. They all deserved to die. The beast couldn't agree with him more. He had to move fast though. The humans were beginning to panic at the sight of the body, the shock wearing off. Quickly he made a psychic net that paralyzed everyone in the bar, shock still evident on their faces. He pulled Ed more tightly to his body before calmly making his way to the door, and walking out. He slowed to a stop when he was in the centre of the tainted town. Curling his lip in disgust, he slowly took to the air, wary of his Lifemate's state. He brushed his mind with Ed's, discovering that he was unaware of what was going on. It seemed the drug has processed to its later stage, unconsciousness. For what he was about to do, Roy couldn't have been happier. This was not something he wanted Ed to witness. Ed was too pure, too forgiving to allow such an act of violence.

Hovering in mid air, far above the town, he raised his hand and gathered the electrical energy in the storm clouds into one ball of pure energy. He released the humans of their paralysis, allowed them to see what fate was about to befall them. He could see little specs running from the bar in all directions screaming. He smirked. There was no escape. Death would seize them all.

With a casual drop of his hand, the ball flew towards the ground. Putting up a barrier to shield him and his Lifemate, he watched the fireworks as the ground erupted and the Earth flew up to meet him. Screams instantly died as bodies were vaporized, the bomb wiping everything out. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a large smoking crater, debris still falling to the ground. A smirk showing fang adorned Roy's face as he looked at the rubble. No one touched his Lifemate and escaped unscathed. He'd kill any man who so much as looked at Ed with lust in their eyes. And he'd make all accomplices pay too.

The beast caged for now, sated with the amount of blood that had been shed, retreated to the back of Roy's mind, lying dormant until it was needed.

With that, Roy cradled his Lifemate to his chest, and headed towards the cave. Never again would he allow such disobedience. Never again.

* * *

Ed couldn't believe his eyes. Even through the haze, he knew that growl was Roy. His panicked heartbeat instantly sought Roy's, slowing to match his calm heartbeat. His breathing slowed as it automatically followed the same rhythm as Roy's. He found it was just natural to do so. He didn't even think about it. He didn't think he could at this stage.

Right now, he didn't care what the Carpathian had done. He just wanted to get out of here. He would never admit it aloud but. . . he was scared. He couldn't talk but he pleaded with his eyes for Roy to help him.

He tried to use the mind link he had with Roy, but his mind seemed numb. Like he couldn't think anymore. He dimly realized the drug must have other effects beside body paralysis. It seemed to be affecting his mind now.

He tried to panic as his vision tunneled, but he was too relaxed, too numb. His body just seemed to shut down.

"_Save me_."

He vaguely felt his body shift, heard someone screaming, before all was lost and total darkness consumed him.

_(__1) Little One (little slip of a thing)_

_I was wondering how you guys would prefer the first sex scene. My friend said that doggie style for the first time was definitely out, but what do you think? Let me know!_

_Sinful :)_


	9. Pain

_Apologies for the delay. Thanks for your input into the sex scenes. Doggie is definietely out for the first time, but could be in there later on. _

_Here's the next chap. Hope it's satisfactory :)_

* * *

Roy's smooth, black hair danced with the wind as he flew through the air. The clouds that had once adorned the sky in Roy's rage had dissipated. It was calm once more. The little one in his arms had made sure of that. Only he could calm the beast's anger, banish it to the back of Roy's mind, forgotten. Ed seemed to have that effect on him. But Roy was not happy. His Lifemate had deliberately disobeyed him. No one had ever disobeyed him, ever. It was just something that no one dared do.

He didn't know how to deal with it. What was he supposed to do if Ed wasn't afraid to stand up to him? Fear had always been his leverage. Now he was bereft of said leverage, and frankly. . . .it scared him. He, Roy Mustang, who had never been afraid of anything in his entire existence, was unsettled with the fact that his Lifemate wasn't the least bit intimidated by him. If he wasn't intimidated, then he wouldn't respect Roy. Roy needed respect. Everyone respected him, save for the boy in his arms. They feared him more, that was true, but there was an underlying respect underneath all that fear, with which Roy had no problem sensing.

But this? This was alien to him. Never before had his heart clenched with _worry_. Never before had he been _scared_ for anyone. But when Ed had been in trouble, he couldn't think straight, of anything except saving Ed.

Feelings made him stupid, he decided. They made him act rashly, and without thought. But there was a part of him that disagreed entirely. Ed brought him feelings. Ed brought him hope. There was no way he could ever repay his _csitri_ for that.

He looked down to the blonde in his arms, and his once stoic mouth twitched in the barest hint of a true smile. Not a mocking smirk, but a true smile. This, he decided, was how he wanted to spend the rest of his existence, with his Lifemate securely in his arms. He'd never let Ed go. Never. He knew he had been quite unjust in the domination of his other half, but he couldn't help it. He'd always been like this, and it was hard for him to suddenly change. But as he looked at the soft bundle in his grasp, he decided for him he would try.

The mountain that housed his shelter came into view sooner than he thought. Had he really spent that much time pondering? Guess he had. Even though it was still the middle of the night, he could see as clear as day. It allowed him to easily locate the small crack in the mountain side, which led to his refuge. Once again he donned the steps to the simple, earthy room. Once again he laid his Lifemate on the silky sheets. Deva Vu. Just what was it with his Lifemate with getting into trouble? He shook his head fondly. He guessed it was all part of the wild creature's beauty. And what a beauty he was.

Only centuries of control stopped Roy from ravaging him right there and then. To part those gentle lips and taste heaven. Flashes of that scorching kiss tore through his head, alongside other, less innocent fantasies. His Lifemate spread out before him, writhing in ecstasy beneath his hard body, in pleasure that only he could bring him. Oh, how he longed for that moment. He'd show Ed just what he was missing. It'd be a night Ed would not soon forget.

He seemed to be in a permanent state of arousal around his Lifemate. Every little toss and turn of that body against those silken sheets tested his control. He wouldn't take Ed like an animal, no matter how much his beast insisted. He would make it a slow seduction, coaxing and enticing the skittish deer into the sweet bliss only he could provide. His Lifemate would not be immune to his charm for long. He was attracted to him. The kiss proved it. There was no way the little spitfire would have let Roy kiss him had there been no attraction. No, he was interested all right. It was all in those golden pools. A curious heat had filled them when Roy had taken his lips. He wanted more. And Roy was going to give him more, a lot more. The flighty deer would soon tame to his hand. A predatory smirk graced his lips. The hunt had begun.

* * *

_Two young brothers were running through green pasture with content smiles on their faces. One was in front, while the other lagged behind. Both were carrying bowls of fresh fruit, picked from the many trees around the countryside. Innocent laughter could be heard as they ran, both trying to outdo the other as they travelled along the path leading to their home._

_The boy in front wore a shit-eating grin, mischief in his golden eyes, the light reflecting off his short, sun-kissed hair. He threw a piece of fruit at the slower boy's feet, putting more distance between them._

_"No fair, brother! That's cheating!" The other boy yelled, mockingly hurt as he stumbled over the fruit, but the look in the gentle grey eyes betrayed the effect. They were alight with childish glee. Unlike his brother's flaxen hair, he had more of a muddy blonde colour to his, matching perfectly with his eyes for the innocent look. A look that his brother couldn't achieve no matter how hard he tried._

_"Aw grow up, Al!" He yelled back. "It's not my fault you're so slow!" They both knew he didn't mean it. Just a brotherly taunt to get Al riled up. But Al was not as innocent as he looked. He could be quite devious, and knew exactly how to get under his brother's skin. Al grinned slyly._

_"Oh yeah?! Well it's not my fault you're as tiny as an ant, Ed!"_

_His jibe had the intended effect. Ed halted instantly, and turned blazing eyes onto his little brother._

_"Who the hell are you calling short?! I'm still growing! I'm gonna be as tall as that tree!" He pointed to a juvenile tree, which was quite small, but looked huge to them._

_"No you're not!" Al had stopped when his brother had, and was now in the midst of pointless banter._

_"Yes I am!"_

_"No you're not!"_

_"Yes I am!"_

_"No you're not!"_

_"Yes I am!"_

_"Yes you are!"_

_"No I'm not!"_

_Al smirked victoriously._

_"I agree entirely, brother," Al concurred smugly._

_It took Ed a few seconds to understand he'd been duped._

_"AL!" He yelled, silently fuming in outrage. Both boys failed to hear the bang that went off in the distance, due to Ed's deafening yells. _

_He couldn't believe he'd fallen for that. He was the older brother. He didn't fall for such tricks. He turned his head to the side, pouting. As he did so, he saw smoke in the sky, directly above where their house was. That wasn't good._

_'MOM!' he thought, trepidation coursing through his system._

_"Al, hurry!" He screamed, already sprinting towards the blaze._

_As they neared, horror filled them. There was almost nothing left of their house. All that remained was a huge pile of still burning embers, that were once the walls that had held up their home. Panic tore through Ed as he looked on. Where was his mom?! She wouldn't have been in there when it burnt would she? Looking around anxiously, he saw an odd shaped lump beside the debris. It moved slightly._

_"Mom?" Ed inquired softly, slowly heading towards it, Al following cautiously behind. It moved again, and as he drew closer he could hear wet rasping, as if something was trying to breathe, and was failing miserably._

_"Mom?" He asked again, hesitantly. From where he was he could see that it was covered in red. Blood. That wasn't all that shocked him. It looked to be in two bits. This couldn't possibly be human, let alone his mother . . .could it?_

_"Brother," Al whimpered. "What is that?" _

_Ed could hear the shaking in his brother's voice. He had to be brave for his little brother. That was what big brother's did after all. He didn't answer, but stalked closer. He started when it reached a mutilated arm out to him._

_"E-Ed," it grated, blood forming a red pool around it. Ed paled as his eyes widened in recognition and horror. That thing was his mother? Who the hell did this?!_

_"MOM!" Ed screamed, rushing over to what was left of her torso. Up close the sight instantly made him nauseous. Insides poured out of her disfigured middle, slimy and pulsing with life. Her lower half was unrecognizable, just a mass of butchered meat. He looked into her massacred face, and swallowed bile. Abrasions had turned that once lovely face into something horrible. The mouth was just a hollow, lopsided and without lips, most of the teeth missing. Only one eye remained in her head, the socket where an eye should have been was just a cavity in her head, bone showing under torn skin. There was no nose or upper lip, looking like they'd been burnt off. Her once long, beautiful hair was reduced to a rapidly bleeding head, no hair to be seen._

_"E-Ed," it rasped again. Ed could hear the rattle in her rapidly declining breathing. Frozen to the spot, all he could do was look, his pallor almost translucent. He could vaguely feel Al latched onto his arm tightly. Hear his hitched breathing as he struggled not to bawl. Ed was too shocked to cry, too numb to feel anything, to see anything but the site before him. He was so numb that he failed to hear light footsteps behind him._

_His mother's only eye widened as he looked over her sons' shoulders. She tried to speak but there was so much blood in her throat, it was almost impossible. She saw the figure's hand descending towards her, and knew death was not too far away. She looked to her boys sadly. She wished they hadn't seen this. Her little Al had his face hidden in Ed's sleeve, his body quivering. Oh, but her Ed. Her little man. He was staring at her, golden eyes so wide all she could see was white._

'Just close your eyes, sweetie,'_ she thought bleakly. _'Just close your eyes, and look away. It'll beover soon.'_ She closed her eye, a single tear running down her cheek, clearing a path of blood as it went. Through the haze of pain, she felt a hand on her head. . . then no more._

_Ed didn't register the long, slim hand that reached past his face towards his mother. He seemed to snap out of it when he saw a tear run down his mother's face. It did register when his mother was suddenly gone, and warm chunks of flesh molded themselves to his body. He screamed, and through his panic he could hear Al do the same._

_When he had screamed himself hoarse and could think again, he noticed a man standing behind them. He whirled round to face him, protectively putting Al behind him. He wasn't fast enough however, as the man grabbed Al's arm and pulled him against his body. The man put his sharp, angular face beside Al's and looked Ed dead on, smirking. Al looked at Ed pleadingly too scared to speak. Ed automatically took a step towards Al, instinctively trying to ease that look on his brother's face._

_"Ah, ah, ahh, little boy. You don't want to be doing that," the man drawled lazily, waving one finger in a 'no' motion. _

_Ed stopped, and regarded the man carefully. He was tall and lean. His black hair was cut short at the top, but was very long in the back, tied with what looked to be rope, twisted around some of the ponytail. It was his eyes that shook Ed though. They were similar to his own, golden in hue. But the man's eyes had no life in them. There was nothing but a ruthlessly cruel madness that showed on his face. A sadistic smirk adorned his slim face, thin eyebrows slanted down to add to the depraved look. He could sense evil around this man. It permeated the air with its darkness. Ed knew he had to tread carefully. There was no telling what he would do to Al. Look what he did to his mother. Ed went cold at the thought._

_"Let him go," Ed demanded his voice steady when he felt anything but. _

_"Now why would I go and do that? I just want to talk," he smugly stated. "Don't you want to talk to me?" There was that depraved look again._

_Ed didn't trust himself to speak, and just shook his head._

_"That's too bad. I'd hate for anything to happen to your little brother. Cute kid. He'd look even cuter blown apart." The sadistic smirk seemed to be a permanent part of his face._

_"Don't you agree, _big bwudda_?" the man taunted._

_Ed clenched his teeth and fists angrily. This man was going to kill Al and there was nothing he could do._

_"Ooo getting angry are we? Don't you just wanna rip me apart? Tear me limb from limb?" He taunted Ed even more by slowly extending his tongue, and licking the side of Al's face._

_He sighed dramatically. "Ahh youth. They make the best explosions."_

_Al was looking positively transparent, his skin was so pale. Tears ran down his cheeks as he shook uncontrollably. He wanted to yell out to Ed but he didn't risk it. He was so scared. He wanted his brother to get the man away from him._

_"Shut the hell up! Let Al go!" Ed screamed out, shaking in anger, adrenaline rushing through his body. He couldn't lose Al to this man. _

_"I'm thinking. . . .no."_

_"Who the hell are you anyway?!"_

_"Call me Kimbley," he answered, features twisting sardonically._

_"Why did you-" he cut off sharply, his voice breaking as his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn't even say it. He opened his eyes, and saw Al's face. Courage flowed through him. He couldn't wimp out now. Al was depending on him._

_"Why did you kill our mother?" he ground out, dreading the answer, but he had to know._

_Kimbley looked at him amusedly. "Why? Why not? She was in the way. She wouldn't tell me what I wanted to know."_

_A vile rage filled Ed as he heard that. Kimbley had killed his mother because she was in the WAY?! That was no excuse to end a life. Flashes of his mother's mutilated body filled his head. He wanted to break down right there. Scream and cry until his mother came back. The only thing that stopped him was Al. Al would never see his big brother break._

_Lividly, he glared at Kimbley, pure hate in his eyes. They almost seemed to glow with an ethereal glow._

_Kimbley saw those eyes, and grinned predatorily._

_"Yes. That's the power I want to see. Show me more," he said hungrily._

_"What power? What wouldn't mom tell you?" Ed needed answers and he needed them now. He was hoping to distract the man and grab Al. He should have known it would never be that simple._

_The man's smirk faltered for the first time. "What power? Kid, you're really in the dark aren't you?" Kimbley's insane grin was back on his face in a matter of seconds. "She wouldn't tell me where you were. Such a stupid woman. Would have lived longer had she told me. Oh well, I had fun anyway. Do you want me to show you what I did to her?" At this he looked down at Al._

_Ed couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mom had died protecting him. Had suffered for so long because of him. Kimbley was after him? What for? He was nothing special. But. . .no that wasn't entirely true. He did have abilities that he hadn't mentioned to anybody, afraid they'd call him a freak. He could do things no on else could. He decided to play ignorant though, play it safe. _

_When Kimbley said about doing the same to Al, something in Ed snapped. He seemed to lose himself. Something inside rose to meet him, making him feel animalistic._

_When he spoke, it was with a guttural growl. "You son of a bitch. Don't you dare touch my brother. I don't know why you want me, and I don't care. But you won't hurt Al."_

_Kimbley stared directly into Ed's eyes, transfixed. "Beautiful," he whispered. "Such strength. You will be mine."_

_Kimbley was distracted, and Ed took his chance. He leapt towards Al. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Al seemed to scream something at him, a word he'd heard and treasured many a time before. Brother. He had grabbed onto Al's arm when Kimbley moved. Al's look of relief turned to sudden horror, as Kimbley's hand splayed over his small face. _

_All Ed saw was Al's terrified eye, peeking out from behind Kimbley's hand, before it glowed, and Al exploded into thousands of bloody pieces._

"AL!!"

Ed woke with a start, and shot straight up, cruelly mocking laughter ringing in his ears. His heart pounded, and his chest heaved as he fought for air. He was shaking uncontrollably, tears continuously rolling down his face. His body was bathed in a cold sweat, courteous of that memory.

He tried to wipe his face, but something was stopping him. It took him a moment to realize it was a body. Roy. He was holding him, stroking his hair comfortingly. It shouldn't feel so right. It shouldn't, but it did. Feeling suddenly desperate, he began to struggle, trying to get out of that warm embrace that felt so right.

"Sssh, _csitri_," Roy whispered. "I've got you. It's alright. Calm down."

But Ed couldn't calm down. He needed to get out of there. He shouldn't be this close. He couldn't breathe. He hadn't realized he'd started hyperventilating, until Roy whispered to him again.

"Breathe with me, Ed. Listen to my breathing. Match yours to mine," Roy calmly explained.

It was easier said than done. His heart was still going a mile a minute and he still couldn't breathe. Suddenly he could feel warmth flowing through him. His breathing became synced with Roy's, along with his heartbeat. It calmed him somewhat. But the memory was still fresh in his mind, blood everywhere. It was his fault. It was all his fault. Everything was his fault. Everyone would've been better off without him.

"That is not true, _csitri_. I would not be here if it were not for you," Roy's voice was gentle. "You may think you've done bad, but you have done no wrong."

"Yes I have," Ed quickly returned. "You don't know anything. What I've done. Who I've hurt." At that he couldn't talk anymore, his throat clogged up.

"That may be true, but bad things can happen to good people. I have watched over humans for many a century and that is the one truth that never changes. No matter how harsh it is, it will never change." Roy gazed down at his Lifemate in worry, a frown creasing his brow. "It pains me to see you this way, _csitri_."

Ed, against his better judgment, was hanging off Roy's every word. At some point during the speech, his breathing had started hitching again, as he struggled not to cry. He scrunched his eyes shut against the onslaught of tears, but he couldn't stop the dam from breaking. Roy just held him tighter.

Ed lost it then, and completely broke down, sobbing into Roy's shoulder. He had never allowed himself to grieve properly over his family's death. He didn't deserve it. But now, in Roy's tender embrace, the tears kept coming. He knew he was getting Roy's shirt wet, but the man didn't seem to care. The man had done a complete 180. He hadn't though the man was capable of emotion, but he'd sure proved him wrong.

Eventually, his sobs slowed until they were nearly non-existent. He tried to control his breathing for what he knew was coming, but to no avail. Hiccups replaced the sobs, each with enough force to give him body a little jolt each time. God that was embarrassing. Not only had he completely broke down and soaked the guy's shirt, but now he was hiccupping. Could it get anymore embarrassing? His stomach growled loudly, and a blush crawled across his face. Apparently it could. He glanced at Roy from his perch on the man's shoulder, and saw the obsidian eyes staring right into his tear-stained ones. Roy's eyes were completely different from before. Before they held nothing, but now they actually held emotion. This surprised Ed. He definitely hadn't though the man capable.

Roy chuckled. "You are very cute, Ed. Full of surprises. I will not be bored with you around."

Ed blushed again. Damn the man. Stupid, obnoxious, arrogant, handsome. . . .wait, what? He didn't think Roy was handsome. He looked down Roy's body. Yes he did think he was handsome. Very, very handsome indeed. . . Shit, Roy could hear him couldn't he? He glanced back at Roy, and found out yes, he could hear him, if the smug smirk was anything to go by. A deep red brush spread over his entire face and neck, disappearing into his top.

Roy heatedly followed it. "I like your blush, csitri. Just how far down does it go?" He purred, sending pleasurable chills down Ed's spine. He could feel that gaze on him, as real as any touch. It sent heat right through him. If he could just- No! He didn't want to find out anything. He didn't deserve kindness, none at all.

Sensing the change in his Lifemate, Roy sobered. "You are hungry, Ed. What would you like to eat? I'm afraid I'll have to go hunting. Would you like to join me?" He posed the question casually, keeping conversation light, when in reality; he was waiting for Ed's reply on bated breath.

Ed wanted to get out. He needed to breathe, get some fresh air. A hunt sounded nice. Get his body moving; forget about his past for a bit.

"I'd like that," Ed replied with a small smile.


	10. Flight

_Wow there's a lot of support for this story! It's great. If you haven't already, you should read one of Christine Feehan's Carpathian stories. You won't be disappointed! _

_This is first half of the chap. I thought I better get it out to you guys before you all got bored and left. The other half has the first sex scene in it. It should be up in a few days._

_Don't forget to review!! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Christine Feehan's work_

Night was beautiful, Ed decided, stepping onto the ledge on the mountain. It made him feel free. All the fresh sounds and scents that wafted to him on a crisp breeze teased his senses, taunting him. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. He sighed. God, he loved the night.

He could feel eyes on him, watching his every move. He knew that Roy expected him to flee at every moment and was prepared for it, but surprisingly enough, he didn't have any thoughts on fleeing. He sent these thoughts to Roy, who relaxed a fraction. Ever since his breakdown in the cave, Roy'd been keeping his distance. He knew it was because the Carpathian wanted to give him space, to not be too smothering. Ed was secretly glad that Roy had done so. He needed a bit of breathing room. He wasn't used to being with anyone. He didn't think he knew how to anymore.

Besides, he wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt because of him. Everyone who got close to him died. He'd vowed never to let that happen again. Al and his mother were enough for one lifetime. Not to mention the friends he'd made in small towns he'd passed through. The ones he'd finally been able to call friend were found mysteriously dead a few days after he left. It got so bad that Ed had stopped going near people, isolating himself from humanity. He was like a disease, spreading death where ever he went.

"Do not think like that, _csitri_," Roy whispered, suddenly intimately close. "You are a miracle. Those who knew you were lucky to have known such an extraordinary spirit like yourself."

"There wasn't anything lucky about it. They died because I'm a monster. A freak," Ed said blankly, eyes clouded over with memories.

"You are not any of those things, Edward. If only those people would have glimpsed a true beast, they would have thought differently of you. Humans always hate things they do not understand. Do not take their defensive actions to heart, little one."

Misery forgotten, Ed came back to himself. "DON'T FUCKING CALL ME SMALL, BASTARD!"

A small fond smile graced Roy's lips. "There is such fire in you, _csitri_. It burns relentlessly. No matter how hard things get, your flame still burns strong. It is the one flame that I cannot control."

"If you know so much about fire, then you know it's easily extinguished," Ed countered irritated. Just who did the guy think he was? He wasn't a sap. He didn't want to hear those things. _Yes you do_, a part of him retaliated.

"It is never extinguished completely. A small ember can lay dormant for a very long time, before it burns into brilliance once again."

"Alright, enough philosophical shit. We gonna go or what?" Ed snapped. Inside he was fuming. Arguing with himself always left him feeling shitty. He'd put his defenses back up. He wasn't to lower his guard like he had before. That was a momentary lapse of judgment, nothing more. The only reason he'd let Roy hold him was because he was still shaken from the nightmare. _Liar_, his mind whispered.

"As you wish, _csitri_," Roy smirked, a mocking bow accompanying his words. His eyes seemed to gleam in the moonlight; the intensity in which they looked at Ed made his cheeks darken nicely. At least Roy couldn't see it in the dark. Roy's smirk suddenly widened and Ed crossed his arms over his chest, glaring. Of course the man could see in the dark, he forgot who he was talking about.

Roy chuckled. "Would you like to go flying, Ed? I assure you it is a most wonderful experience."

Ed blinked at him. "You mean like fly. . . in the sky?" He pointed up.

"Yes, unless of course there is another meaning of flying that I am unaware of," Roy replied amusedly.

Ed huffed. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant that. . . .I just. . . .oh shut up," he finished lamely, Roy chuckling at him.

"So was that a yes?" Roy inquired regally, having calmed himself. He seemed to always be happy when his Lifemate was around. It was an exquisite feeling.

"You weren't joking?" Ed asked, hopeful boyish excitement on his face.

"No I was not, _csitri_."

"YES I WANT TO!" Ed swiftly yelled. At Roy's stunned look, he cleared his throat. "I mean. . . .that would be nice." God, he felt like an idiot. Roy's stunned look turned to one of male satisfaction.

"It pleases me to see such enthusiasm. I hope you are as enthusiastic about other things," Roy purred, winking at him.

Ed flushed deeply. He might as well just make it his new skin colour. He was almost always red around Roy. He didn't know why he let his comments affect him like they did. It was all very strange. He didn't know what to make of it. He sighed. He'd think about this later. Right now he wanted to go flying.

"Yeah, yeah. Just show me how to fly."

Roy smiled at him. "Close your eyes, _csitri_," he coaxed.

Ed looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

Roy smiled reassuringly. "It helps you to visualize. You need to see the image of an eagle in your mind."

Ed looked at him a moment longer before complying.

"Picture everything about it. How big is it? How long are its wings and talons? What are its feathers like? Long? Thick? Think of everything."

"That's a lot to think about," Ed realized, eyes still shut.

"It is. But you have me to help you. To stay in the eagle's form you need to keep that image in your head. Without it you will change back."

Ed paused.

"You mean I'd fall and die, don't you?" Ed asked worriedly.

"That will not happen as you have me now. I will never let anything happen to you, _csitri_," Roy vowed protectively. He would protect his Lifemate with every fiber of his being. If it ever came to that, Roy would die knowing his Lifemate was safe. He would not die knowing that Ed was still in danger.

"You better not," Ed warned, oblivious to Roy's inner turmoil. "So how do I hold it?" Sure he could hold the jaguar in his head; it was a part of him. This was completely different. He'd never pictured a bird before.

"I will hold it in your mind if you can picture it. Do you have it?"

"Yeah, I do," And he thought he had a pretty good image of it too. He smirked inwardly. He'd pictured a big eagle. It was probably bigger than the bastard's one. He was quite proud of himself.

Roy smirked. "All right then. Now visualize yourself as that eagle. See how your limbs would shorten, face shrinking, talons replacing fingers. Let it flow over you. Don't fight it," he watched transfixed, as his Lifemate slowly but surely changed form. Where there should've been a boy, now there was a beautiful golden eagle, sharp golden eyes gleaming. Satisfied, he welcomed his own change.

Ed closed his eyes and listened to Roy's words, let the change overcome him. There was no pain, only a slight tingling feeling as his body shifted. Opening his eyes he was shocked to see through an eagle's eyes. They were very sharp. He could see everything. There was a mouse scurrying in a bush not too far from where he was. Its tiny squeak was amplified, making him hear it as if someone was loudly speaking to him. This was so cool. He glanced to Roy but only saw a huge black eagle. And man was he huge. Fuck, and he had thought he was big. But Roy was massive. So much for being the bigger one for a change. He puffed out his feathers irritably.

He heard Roy's chuckle in his head. Pissed off, he went to nip him but Roy dodged nimbly out of the way.

_'If you wanted to bite something all you had to do was tell me, _csitri. _Does this mean that I can bite you too?' _Roy asked perversely. Great. Even in Ed's head he was a pervert. It was a good thing birds couldn't blush.

_'I'm sure you could pull it off, Ed'_ Roy sent. Ed mentally growled. Did he get no time to think by himself?! And how was he supposed to say something back?

_'Our minds are linked, _csitri_. Just think of me when you want to contact me,'_ Roy supplied.

Ed huffed. Well as much as a bird could. Couldn't Roy have told him that sooner? He'd wasted valuable insulting time. Okay, he needed to test this out before they went.

_'Testing, testing. Bastard come in, over.' _

He felt rather than heard Roy's amusement. He could picture the Carpathian now with his eyebrow raised.

_'There is no need to speak like that, Ed. Just thinking normally works,'_ Roy dryly sent.

_'There's no fun in that, bastard. So can we go now?' _Ed sent, unable to keep the excitement out of his mental voice.

Roy mentally sighed. His Lifemate was a spirited one. _'Very well, _csitri_. Come over to the ledge.'_

Ed obeyed. Once he saw the drop however, doubt began to invade his mind. Man that was a BIG drop. It didn't look so big before. _Duhh_, a part of him said. He really needed to get rid of voice.

Roy, sensing his Lifemate's fear, stood protectively close. _'If it scares you that badly I can control your movements until we're in the air.'_

Ed's eyes narrowed. No! He wasn't some helpless kid who needed help. He could do this himself. Before he could think about it, he threw himself over the ledge.

The world seemed to blur, colors mixing as he fell. The force of the wind kept his wings glued to his sides. Panic seized him. All he could do was look at the fast approaching ground.

_'Spread your wings, _csitri_,' _Roy whispered.

Ed's panic disappeared for a moment after hearing that voice, letting him push against the opposing wind and spread his wings. No longer falling, he glided smoothly in the air. Pleased with himself, he sent a smug retort to Roy.

_'See. I didn't need your help. I did it myself.'_

_'Well done, _csitri,' Roy sent, refusing to tell his Lifemate that he was the one to stop Ed's fall. If his Lifemate was happy, then so was he. Having jumped a few seconds after Ed but with a more graceful descent, he hung above his Lifemate as a safeguard. He scanned the surrounding area, but no threats arose. It was safe for Ed to be out. Even so he stayed close to Ed, always searching.

Ed was having a ball. This was AWESOME! He'd never felt anything like this. The wind was all around him, dancing. He was dancing too, all over the sky. He was well aware of Roy close to him, but was too elated with flying to care. He had so much energy, he just wanted to play. Mentally grinning mischievously, he suddenly plummeted downwards, leaving Roy behind. He heard Roy's squawk of indignation, and laughed. A strange cackling noise erupted from his beak as he did so. He swerved this way and that, twirled in the air, doing all sorts of tricks. He felt Roy trying to keep up every time, and laughed again.

Roy was searching intently when his Lifemate suddenly plummeted. Squawking in shock, he flew after him. But Ed was having none of that. He was everywhere in the sky. Twisting, turning, doing all sorts of things. Roy let him get away with it for a while, lagging behind, but when he saw an opening he took it. Putting on a burst of speed, he flew past Ed and halted right in front of him. In shock, Ed almost smacked into him, but managed to stop in time. He tried to move past him, but Roy blocked him every time. Fed up, he tried to go straight through him. . . .needless to say it didn't work.

Roy pushed him along then, forcing Ed to follow his movements, fussing the whole time. He wanted to play! Getting an idea in his head, he played along.

Roy was dominatingly close now, giving Ed no chance to escape his protection again. There could be enemies nearby. His rational side knew that wasn't true, but his protective side wanted to be sure.

Ed waited until Roy's attention was away from him, then put his plan into action. He looked high into the sky and gasped sharply in his mind. Roy's focus was instantly directed upwards as he looked for the threat. While he was occupied, Ed pulled in his wings and fell towards the ground in a controlled dive. Ha! The Carpathian had fallen for the oldest trick in the book. He dodged the incoming trees nimbly and he used his now spread wings to land.

However, having never done this before, he landed in unceremonious heap, but pleased none the less. He was in a really good mood now. Right. Now he needed to change back. Roy said that he would hold the image if Ed could picture it. So that meant if Ed didn't picture it, he couldn't hold it.

Ed felt the familiar tingling sensation as he released the image of the eagle from his mind, his body changing. His eyes shut from the change, opened. He was sitting on the ground, hands splayed between his legs, legs straight out. He glanced up a bit and saw boots. Gulping, he tilted his head as far as it would go, and grinned sheepishly, an irate Roy glaring down at him.

Scrambling to his feet, he refused to back down as Roy stalked closer.

"That was dangerous, _csitri_," he said scoldingly, eyes boring into Ed's.

"I knew what I was doing," Ed replied defiantly.

"No you did not," Roy said sharply. To hell with niceties. His Lifemate could've gotten seriously hurt. "You had no idea what you were doing. It is not smart to mess with me, _csitri_. I am no mortal man."

"I'm aware you're not human, but I'm not scared of the likes of you," he thrust his chin up challengingly, his eyes raking over Roy's powerful body of their own accord. He was well aware that Roy was no mortal. No man could ever have a body like that. Those rippling corded muscles were the stuff of dreams. His lean and powerful hips promised long hours of satisfaction to anyone lucky enough to be the focus of them. His breathing sped up as he raked his eyes over Roy's body.

He came back to himself as he heard a primitive growl. Startled he looked at Roy's face. Obsidian eyes stared at him intently, heat encased in their depths.

Roy glanced at his Lifemate. He could hear every thought that went through his mind. Every scorching, tempting thought. Lust seized him in its grasp, refusing to let go, driving away the anger. He held Ed's gaze, letting Ed see what he did to him. His Lifemate was not scared? He had every reason to be scared. He was a demon. A beast. Unworthy of such innocence that Ed had. He would show Ed that he was not someone you made a fool of.

He stalked him, an unstoppable predator on the hunt. He held his face close to Ed's, a breath apart, letting his Lifemate feel the heat of his body.

_"_Oh what you do to me_, csitri_. How you tempt me," he whispered. He brought his hand up and caressed Ed's face gently. Ed looked at him for a moment, before sighing and leaning into the touch.

"I know you have been hurt, Ed. But I am not like the rest. You are my life. Without you, there is only darkness. I would rather perish than live without you," Roy confessed, stark truth in his every word.

Ed listened to Roy talking. He had been hurt badly. It was hard to trust. He'd been alone for so long, an outcast from the rest of the world. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Roy was speaking from experience. He too was an outcast. Feared for his power. He'd gotten that much when some of Roy's memories had transferred to him. His heart swelled as he realized something. He could trust this man. No, not man. Carpathian. His . . . Lifemate. He felt warmth surround him as he said it. It felt right.

"You hardly even know me," he objected. He needed to stay in control, needed to keep a clear head around Roy. The man was lethal. One touch and he was putty in Roy's hands.

"Yet I feel as though I have known you forever. Do you not feel it?" Roy carefully asked.

Ed knew lying was useless. The Carpathian could just read his mind. "No, I do feel it," he whispered, looking away. He'd never felt this before. He didn't really know what to do, how to proceed.

Roy slid his hand down to Ed's chin and gently lifted it. Ed reluctantly met Roy's eyes.

"You do not need to fear, csitri," Roy coaxed. "You are not alone in this. I have never experienced this before. Having a Lifemate is new to me. I know I am very dominating, but it is in my nature to conquer, and I am not one to change. But for you, I will try." Roy's eyes held love and affection as they looked into Ed's vulnerable ones.

Holding Ed's gaze he slowly lowered his mouth to his, giving Ed plenty of time to pull away.

Ed looked at Roy and felt a strange feeling in his chest. If he didn't know any better, he'd call it affection. He barely knew the man, but Roy was right. It felt much, **much** longer. He kept Roy's gaze as the man lowered his head. He wasn't going to pull away. He couldn't. He'd been alone for so long, he longed for companionship. For someone to love him for who he was, who he really was. Not the person he pretended to be. He wasn't normal, he knew that, Roy knew that, and that was what made him happy. Roy knew, and he wasn't rejecting him. But then again, Roy wasn't normal either.

All thoughts ceased as Roy's warm mouth covered his own.

It was more exquisite than their last kiss. More passionate. This time, there was love involved, not just lust. The Earth rocked beneath their feet, fire spreading through their veins. Roy thread his hand through his Lifemate's silky hair, the long strands teasing his fingers. His other hand was around Ed's waist, pulling the boy taut against his body. There was no resistance this time when Roy swept his tongue across soft lips. They opened instantly for his exploration, and explore he did.

He swallowed the boy's soft sounds, sounds that tore right through him. He needed more. Releasing Ed's mouth, he rained kisses down Ed's smooth jaw line to his neck. He discovered on his way that the spot just behind Ed's ear earned him enthused reactions, and spent several moments ringing out little cries from his Lifemate. He growled in male satisfaction, nibbling gently on the pulse-point he found further down, not breaking skin. He wanted to feed from his Lifemate but now wasn't the time. He made his way down Ed's neck, kissing and nibbling the skin he found there, rejoicing in the reactions he got. He slid his lips lower, and found that Ed's collarbone was a good place to stay for a while. The sounds he made when he nibbled just so, were intoxicating. They were breathless and needy, wanting more. To Roy there was nothing better in the world than to please his Lifemate.

An inferno was inside him, originating from Roy's touch. He couldn't stop the groan that escaped him when Roy found that spot behind his ear, nor could he stop his cries when Roy found his rapid pulse and teased it. His cries turned to needy moans when Roy struck gold with his collarbone. He hadn't thought he was so sensitive, but everyone of Roy's touches set his nerves alight with need. If he was already so responsive to Roy's touch, just what would he be like when-

He groaned aloud at the thought, anticipation coursing through him-

But wait. He didn't want to do anything here. Not like this. He wasn't easy. He wanted Roy to work for it. As if agreeing, his jaguar came forth, and gave him some of its primitive knowledge about mating. Gaining energy from it, he broke away from Roy, panting heavily, chest heaving. He held up a hand, ignored Roy's lust-filled look and focused on changing into his other form.

When it was complete, he glanced at Roy through a jaguar's eyes. He turned away from Roy, not before giving him a look that said 'I know I'm worth it, come and claim me if you can.' He bounded off into the forest without looking back.

Roy was just about to take things further when his source of warmth disappeared. Opening his eyes quickly he saw Ed standing there, gasping, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed. His gaze slid to Ed's lips, satisfyingly seeing them swollen from their kissing. He moved to carry on where they left off when Ed held up a hand. Confused, he obeyed and waited.

He was surprised when Ed closed his eyes and shifted into his jaguar form. He wasn't all that surprised when Ed gave him a 'come-hither' look with his head, and ran. Yes his Lifemate was worth the chase. Smirking in the true way of the predator, he swiftly changed to a huge, sleek jaguar, and silently made chase.

It was on.

This time it was all or nothing.

* * *

_The other half with the sex scene will be posted here in a few days. Hope you're not too bored of the story line so far._

_Sinful ;)_


	11. Understanding

He leapt through the forest, skillfully avoiding dead leaves and twigs, anything that would give his position away. He knew that Roy could find him even if he was quiet, but it was still fun. He wasn't going to make it easy for the Carpathian. The forest was his home; he lived and breathed its wild air. This was his element, and he was going to use it.

He could hear the rush of a river nearby and headed towards it. He couldn't hear the Carpathian, but that didn't mean that he wasn't close.

The sharp bite of the water sent a shiver up his furry spine. Fuck that was cold! But he could deal with it if it put Roy off track. Hopefully he would lose his scent at the river. It would serve the bastard right too. He'd show him who was a good hunter.

Mentally preening, he carefully made his way upstream, relying on the sound of the fast-flowing water to disguise the soft sounds of his steps.

Raising his head, he scented the air. Nope. Still noth-

Shit!

Forgetting stealth, he leapt out of the river, and tore through the forest, his heart pounding. How could he have been so stupid?! He'd been so busy admiring himself that he'd failed to realize that he was upwind of Roy, letting the Carpathian know exactly where he was. Fuck, fuck, fuck! He wasn't a novice by any means, but being with Roy was distracting. The man himself was distracting. Bloody good looking bastard!

Looking down from his vantage point high in a tree, Roy watched his Lifemate predatorily. It had taken Ed a good while to figure out he'd lost his advantage, but now it seemed he was trying to gain it again. It hadn't taken Roy long to follow his Lifemate's tracks. He was making it fair on Ed by staying out of his head, but for an experienced hunter such as himself, tracking was rather simple. Ed may have dodged any visible obstacles he could see at the time, but he didn't pay attention to detail. To Roy, there were many things he could see that would give Ed away in a heartbeat. There were tiny dents in the moss covering the ground courtesy of a paw, coupled with tiny golden hairs on a tree trunk from brushing against it. He followed the marks leisurely, seeing no reason to spoil his Lifemate's fun right then and there. Soon he'd have what he wanted, a certain blonde wildcat that did things to him no one else ever could.

Silently pursuing Ed through the trees, he allowed his mind to wander. Ed brought things out of him that he'd never thought possible. For the first time in his dark life, he felt compassion. Fear. And even love. Never did he let himself think that he deserved such gifts. He had done things that would make even the hardened warrior flinch. He wasn't proud of his deeds, but they had needed to be done. It was his duty to his people. The same people that had turned their backs on him, made him an outcast. But for all that they'd done, he had no ill will towards them. He had always known with great power came an even greater fear. He could not blame his people because of that.

His only regret was that he had lost his best friend in the process, the only one who had helped him when the mass extinction of vampires had taken its toll on him. It had gone a long way to piece him back together. There were many who thought there was more between them, but there never had been. They weren't Lifemates. He had always enjoyed going for a visit during his travels back on his younger days.

His friend's strong emotions for his own Lifemate had rubbed off on him briefly, allowing him for a short moment to experience some semblance of feeling. Roy had always thought that his friend's Lifemate was perfect. She was beautiful, and had the most caring spirit, willing to help those like him, who didn't deserve it. She somehow saw the good in everyone. She was one of the few females whom Roy respected. But for all her beauty, she couldn't compare to his _csitri_. Ed was the sun. Bright, dazzling, and deadly. All rolled into one little package, not that he'd ever tell Ed that, lest his spitfire's wrath burn off important parts of his anatomy. He'd yet to pleasure his Lifemate with them, something he was looking forward to greatly.

Speaking of Ed. . . .

Ed slowed to a gasping halt, his powerful lungs burning. Surely he'd outrun the Carpathian by now! The river was ages away now, his desperate burst of speed making sure of that. He gave himself a moment to breathe, inhaling the wondrous smells of the forest. This was what he looked to if he needed some time to think. Animal life occurring all around him, going about their lives the only way they knew how. By moving forward. There was no dwelling on the past, just taking life as it comes. He wished he could be like that. Lose himself in the dream that was always out of his reach.

He was brought out of his stupor by the rustling of leaves. Quickly glancing up, he had time to see a huge, black blur before it was on him. Snarling, he fought to get out from beneath Roy, getting his hind legs under the larger jaguar's stomach and shoving. Hard.

The body above him rolled off with a hard exhale of air. He showed Roy a Cheshire grin, all teeth, before bounding off. He felt rather than heard the large jaguar behind him, and took evasive maneuvers.

Except the tactics didn't seem to be working. Roy was a breath behind him with every leap and jump he made. The Carpathian meant business this time. Fine then. He'd show him who meant business. Suddenly stopping, he slunk low to the ground, just as Roy tripped over him.

But that didn't slow the Carpathian much. In a few seconds Roy was up again, watching Ed intently. Ed took a step to the left and Roy mirrored, taking one to the right.

It was fun playing with his Lifemate, letting himself fall for all Ed's tricks. He needed to bring this to a close though. Being in such close proximity without touching was unbearable. He needed to touch Ed. And soon.

He made no move as Ed suddenly swept his paw over the ground, spraying dirt and moss all over his face and eyes. By the time he could open his eyes without squinting his Lifemate was gone. No, wait a minute, he wasn't. He could hear the scratching and clawing one associated with a cat climbing a tree. Smirking inwardly, he knew exactly how to bring this to a close. If his Lifemate could play dirty with tricks like that, then so could he.

Ed watched from above as Roy slunk through the forest cautiously. He knew the Carpathian was trying to find him and was a little shocked that he hadn't looked up already. He seemed very focused on searching the ground. Ok maybe it was his fault. He shouldn't have put dirt in Roy's eyes, and yes, maybe it was a dirty trick, but he deserved it! Smug bastard thinking he was so tough. He wasn't that tough. Ed could take him out anytime.

_Whatever helps you sleep at night_, that annoying part of him mentioned. Ed scoffed. Of course he could take him out! And yes, it did in fact help him sleep at night, and that voice could just shut up!

He stalked Roy, his eyes never leaving the black form as he shadowed its ever move. Eventually Roy stopped, and like a shadow, so did he. Eying the Carpathian he realized something. He was in perfect range! Gleefully he readied himself for the leap, backside wiggling in anticipation of the kill.

Without another second hesitation he launched himself out of the tree, straight at the Carpathian. A sense of elation filled him as Roy suddenly looked at him shockingly, before they collided in a heap of fur. Ed took him to the ground, putting all his weight into the tackle, followed by jumping off the Carpathian immediately after, putting himself out of range of a retaliation.

He huffed triumphantly and glanced at the sleek body on the ground, ready for some sort of attack. But none came. Suspicious, he cautiously made his way over to Roy, on guard every step of the way. He stopped when he was close enough and just looked. That feline body was perfection, power and grace in its every step. His gaze slid over the prone body, and suddenly stopped on its chest.

It wasn't moving.

At all.

Panicking he threw himself beside Roy. Wait. Something wasn't right about this.

Sniffing Roy he found out not only was the Carpathian not pushing up daisies, but was excellent at playing dead. His surprised eyes met Roy's mischievous ones, and suddenly he found himself flat on his back, staring up at the jaguar over him. A little peeved, he went to give Roy a piece of his mind, but froze. The way Roy was looking at him in a way that made his blood boil. In fact, his skin was tingling.

A movement beside him caught his eye, and he looked confusedly. It was his arm. Looking down at his body he realized that tingling had been him changing back. But he hadn't changed himself back. Roy must've. . .

Wait.

Why was he naked? He was never naked when he changed. He always made sure he kept his clothes on. Then wha-

He glanced up at Roy sharply, seeing he'd already changed back.

Roy studied his Lifemate's bare body, taking in his beauty. He was absolutely stunning, and he found out yes, that blush did go down a lot further than Ed's neck. He wanted to taste every inch of that body, find all of its secrets. He wanted to see his Lifemate writhing beneath him in ecstasy, watch his face as Roy brought him to completion, again and again.

"Beautiful," he whispered, eyes intense as they raked over Ed's body.

Ed could feel the heat of Roy's gaze spread over him. He felt vulnerable being unclothed while Roy was fully dressed. There was no denying that the man looked good in what he was wearing, but Ed wanted more, to see him as exposed as he himself felt.

Sensing his Lifemate's insecurity, he set out to rectify the situation. He felt no need to undress the human way; Ed knew what he was and what he could do. With a thought the Carpathian's clothes disappeared, leaving him bare for his Lifemate's appreciative view.

And appreciative it was. Ed's eyes were nearly black, pupils taking over the irises in a daze, trying to soak up as much of the man in front of him as they could. But it would never be enough. He was addicted to the Carpathian, not only in body, but mind as well. He was very charming in his own perverted way, but most of all, he understood pain. What it was like to lose. What it felt like to grieve. How it dug a hole deep inside that never filled up, no matter how much time passed.

Nothing could fill that crevice, except Roy. The hole that once burned through him so strongly it hurt to live, was slowly being filled by the Carpathian. One shovelful at a time, and he couldn't have been more grateful. He could finally live.

He focused on Roy's face and gave him a loving smile, for someone other than his family for the first time in his life.

Roy just looked at his Lifemate's face as Ed analyzed his body. There were so many emotions passing through Ed's eyes, he was like an open book. You could read everything that passed through his mind on that stunning face. The smooth skin, big shining eyes, rounded nose, all leading to that mouth. Innocent in appearance, he knew it was anything but. That mouth was sinful, perfectly shaped to act out his many fantasies. Licking, nipping, sucking, the possibilities made him shake with need. He needed Ed and he needed him now.

Coming back to himself, he was lucky enough to notice his Lifemate's eyes meeting his, and what he saw there froze him. Love. He saw love. There was no pity or forced submission, just pure, requited love. After countless centuries of loneliness, he had it. Love. So strong, it made all those harsh times worth it. He'd relive them again and again for just a glimpse of that devotion.

Fiercely, he fused his mouth to Ed's. He threw everything he had into the kiss. All his love, his compassion, his understanding, everything. A desperate act to keep that loving look his Lifemate gave him there. He could never return to what he was before. He could never let his Lifemate go.

Shockingly he found his Lifemate just as frantic. He responded with a fiery passion that matched Roy's own, melting his mouth against the Carpathian's more dominant one.

Eventually Ed realized that he needed air. Breaking his mouth away from Roy's he gasped, his breathing ragged. That was incredible! He was too hot and he couldn't breathe, but it was incredible! He'd never felt like this before. No one had ever made him this inflamed, this fevered, and that was only from Roy's kiss!

He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to talk tomorrow, let alone walk.

Roy regarded his Lifemate carefully as an instinctual, Carpathian urge appealed to him. There was something he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure if Ed was ready. If he went through with the ritual binding words they would be truly bound to each other for all eternity. They would share the same heartbeat, breathe with the same lungs, possess the same soul. They would truly be one.

"Do you trust me, Edward?" Roy asked quietly, out of the blue. "Do you see yourself with me?"

Ed raised his head to meet Roy's intense stare.

"I do," Ed replied, smiling softly. "Bastard." He added as an after thought.

Roy smirked amusedly at his Lifemate's endearment for him. His Edward was someone special. He never thought he'd find the light to his darkness but he had. And now that he had, he was never letting Ed go. To him, Ed returning his feeling was the greatest gift he could've given him.

He lightly pressed his lips to Ed's, eyes loving as he held his gaze.

"You make me happier than I would have ever thought possible, _csitri_," Roy whispered, lips gently brushing Ed's with every word.

Ed flushed embarrassedly, trying to look away. His attempts were stopped however as Roy's hand caressed his face, holding it in place.

"Do not be ashamed of praise, Edward," Roy purred, his voice like velvet, sensually twisting around Ed. "I speak only the truth. You are remarkable."

He looked down at his blushing Lifemate and knew it was now or never. Taking a deep breath he spoke the words that had been imprinted on his very being before his birth. Words that would bind them, truly, for all eternity. Once said, there would be no going back.

"I claim you as my Lifemate," he declared, voice deeper, the demon inside reciting the words with him.

"I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body."

At this he captured Ed's hand and kissed it tenderly.

"I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time."

He gazed at Ed fondly.

"You are my Lifemate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care."

As he said them, he could feel Ed's presence more intimately. Thousands of tiny tendrils binding them together as they were meant to be joined. Now, they were one. In mind and soul.

'And soon to be body,' he thought hungrily.

Ed looked at him confusedly. He too felt the tiny threads of his being merging with Roy's.

"What did you just do?" It almost felt like they were closer somehow. He felt more in sync with Roy. Their hearts beat the same beat, lungs breathed the same breath. It wasn't possible . . . was it? Lately everything he'd thought impossible had suddenly turned upside down. So it was possible that they were merged more. He couldn't think straight with Roy so close.

Roy looked at him lovingly.

"We are truly one now, _csitri_," he whispered tenderly. "You will never be alone again. I am here."

He slowly lowered himself to his Lifemate, coaxing the sinful lips with his own in a deep kiss. He snaked his hand over the boy's chest, sensually stroking the lean muscles, earning delicious shivers. His exploration found a small nipple, taut and waiting. He indulged himself, gracing the bud with the tight pinch of his fingers, soothing the pain away with soft caresses. He trailed his mouth down Ed's neck to his other nipple, sealing his lips over it, and sucking strongly.

Ed arched into the touch, moaning throatily as bolts of lightning shot straight to his groin. His hips bucked of their own accord, his length rubbing against Roy's lower stomach. He was going up in flames! He pressed himself closer to that hot mouth, gasping as the hand and mouth switched places.

"Roy," he moaned, writhing, unable to stay still under the Carpathians' assault.

He felt wicked lips curve in a smirk over his skin. Roy gave a last hard suck before looking up.

"You will say that name many more times before this night is through, _csitri_," he purred.

Roy covered that cursing mouth with his own, hungrily exploring its depths. His hand teased and caressed as it made its way down his Lifemate's stomach, stopping at the point of no return. He met Ed's gaze, seeing uncertainty mixed with lust.

"I can give you such pleasure, _csitri_," he whispered heatedly. "All you need to do is let me."

His Lifemate made no move to stop him as he slid his hand lower, sliding his way through golden curls.

Ed jerked, crying out as fingers closed one by torturous one over his length, encasing in a tight fist, stroking long and slow. The world had narrowed down to a point. To what Roy was doing to him. Fire spread through his entire body, blood boiling as Roy squeezed with just the right amount of pressure. He knew the Carpathian was in his mind, learning what he liked, how he liked it. The thought was oddly exciting. He felt himself breathing harder as Roy fed him erotic fantasies of all the things he wanted to do to him.

Roy could watch that face all night. Ed was stunning. Trapped in the throes of ecstasy, his Lifemate couldn't stay still. He writhed and squirmed to Roy's advances, his breathing erratic. A particularly quick stroke of the tip with the pad of a thumb earned Roy a ragged moan, complete with a hard thrust of the hips and violent toss of the head. His fingers intently studied ridges and veins, causing a thrash from the smaller body. Roy reveled in Ed's reactions. He stroked light and slow, smirking at the impatient thrust of hips for him to go faster. He willingly obliged, fisting firmly and beginning a fast tug and slide. This was what Ed liked. Hard and fast, straight to the point, just like his Lifemate. Ed showed his gratitude by arching that taut trembling body, fingers spasmodically clawing at the leaves around them.

Roy's composure was swiftly wearing thin. Ed pushed him beyond the boundary of his control. With each twist of that lithe body, Roy wanted to thrust into the welcoming heat that was waiting for him. Instead he forced himself to be patient. This was Ed's first time, and Roy was going to make sure he remembered every enjoyable moment of it.

His inner demon was quickly rising to the surface. It demanded him to take his Lifemate, finish what the binding words had started. But he couldn't desecrate his Ed like that. Ed deserved so much more. He deserved the pleasure Roy gave him. Ed was wound far too tight, too used to having complete control of the situation that he never just let go, just let himself feel.

"_We are similar creatures, you and I_," he thought fiercely.

Roy didn't know how much longer he could contain the hunger. It spread through him furiously, consuming him. Through the haze, he knew of one way to calm the beast for a while.

He captured Ed's lips in a rough kiss and slowed his stroking to a minimum. He ignored the whimpers that came with it and lowered his other hand to cup hot velvet weight. Roy growled into the kiss, swallowing his Lifemate's cries, taking control.

He broke away, letting Ed gasp in the air he desperately needed. He eyed Ed's face intently as he slid the hand lower, pressing and stroking the area around Ed's entrance.

He didn't know how much longer he could stand it! No one had ever done these things to him before. His body was wound so tight, he was going to shatter. Shatter into millions of pieces that only Roy could put back together. He hadn't known that nails scraping lightly over his pelvis could make him writhe wildly, that a tongue swiping just under his nipple could make him tense and arch.

He was lost in the sensations Roy gave him, and the thing that mattered most? He didn't mind. He loved what Roy was doing to him, even if he had no control over it. Roy wouldn't hurt him.

He scrunched his face up a bit when Roy went down _there_. His mind was telling him that things only came _out_ of there, but his body was saying that a little pressure down there was quite nice.

He tensed when Roy pressed in a finger up to the knuckle.

"Relax, _csitri_," he coaxed. "I will never hurt you. I know this is new and disconcerting, but bear with me."

Ed took in a deep breath and forced himself to relax. Roy was right. It didn't hurt. It felt strange, but it didn't hurt.

He clenched as Roy's finger slid all the way in. It didn't move though, and Ed was able to get used the feeling of intrusion. Roy's stroking on his length had slowed, but he was more preoccupied with the new sensations Roy was eliciting.

Only centuries of training let Roy stay still to let Ed adjust. Ed was hot and tight as he clenched around his finger. He tried to calm himself as Ed relaxed. There was only so much he could take, before he lost it. He'd had his control for centuries, and he couldn't lose it all now. Even if he just wanted to spread Ed's legs and thrust into him like there was no tomorrow.

So far his Lifemate was doing well, and it could only get better. As Ed's muscles stopped their death grip on his finger he started to move it around.

Up, down, deeper, shallower, all the while studying Ed's face. It seemed like Ed wasn't sure what to feel. He was relaxed, but the wrinkle of his nose said otherwise. Roy would soon change that. There was something he needed to find, something that would light up those golden eyes that no sun could ever compare to.

His finger hooked slightly and Ed lit up like a Christmas tree. His back arched sharply, eyes flying open as he gave a ragged gasp.

Roy smirked.

Found it.

He took shameless advantage, watching Ed's blissful reactions as he worked him. Ed didn't seem to notice when a second finger slipped in to join the first. He felt only a slight clenching of muscles before they released him. He scissored his fingers gently, stopping to stroke Ed's prostate when he gave a soft sound of pain.

His fingers stroked independently of each other, Ed's sound of pain swallowed up by an encouraging moan.

When he thought his Lifemate was ready he swiftly slid in a third finger, going straight back to stroking Ed from the inside. There was no resistance now, he could slide in and out easily.

Ed saw stars as Roy found something inside of him that locked his entire body into one giant arch. That felt incredible! He wanted to feel that again. He didn't have to wait long before the stroking was back. He moaned deeply as fire and lightning spread up his spine in unison. He wanted to stay like this forever. His blood was boiling and he couldn't seem to catch his breath, but this was euphoria, pure and simple. The things Roy did!

He dimly heard himself cry out as Roy worked him thoroughly, not letting him feel the bite that the addition of another finger produced. He knew what was coming. He wasn't so naïve that he didn't. He felt a sharp burn of a third finger, but was successfully distracted from the pain. He knew he needed to stay relaxed or it could be painful.

The fingers were removed and he made a bereft noise. Roy shushed him by taking his lips in a fierce kiss. He felt something far larger than Roy's fingers press against his entrance, and he looked down sharply. His eyes bulged. The Carpathian was huge! He would never fit! Just what the hell was he trying to do? Kill him with that thing?!

Roy released his mouth and whispered to him reassuringly. "Do not fear, _csitri_. Your body was made for mine. It will fit."

Ed looked at him in disbelief but Roy had already taken his mouth again. He threw himself into the kiss, trying to distract himself from the pain he knew was coming. But it seemed Roy had other ideas. He nipped Ed's lower lip before trailing his lips down to Ed's neck. There he scraped his teeth across his Lifemate's erratic pulse.

Roy could feel his teeth lengthening in anticipation for what was to come. With their minds merged as they were, he could sense Ed's hesitation.

"_You will only feel pleasure in my arms, csitri. Never will you need to fear,"_ he sent.

Not giving Ed time to respond, he gave a sharp thrust of his hips, completely filling his Lifemate, at the same time he bit into the boy's neck.

Ed felt a lance of white-hot pain in his neck before it gave way to sheer ecstasy. Lightning danced through his body, heightening his senses, so erotic he thought he'd shatter. He hadn't felt any pain as Roy thrust into him, instinctively knowing the Carpathian had shielded him. He was acutely aware of each thrust Roy made into his body. The exquisite friction coupled with Roy feeding on him was overwhelming. He could only lie beneath Roy, hips rising, trying to meet each frenzied thrust.

Ed tasted divine. He was Roy's addiction. He would never have enough of his Lifemate. He had shielded Ed from the pain of his entering, feeling muscles tightly clenching around him as he thrust in one smooth motion. He continued to thrust, the sweet taste of his Lifemate enhancing his desire.

He released Ed's neck, not before swiping his tongue over the pinpricks, effectively healing them. His Lifemate had his eyes screwed shut, breathing ragged, giving himself to pure feeling. To Roy, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Roy lowered his hand to his own chest, lengthening a nail as he made a small cut. He didn't feel the need to use compulsion on Ed this time. His Lifemate knew what he was, what he was capable of. He would soon see if Ed accepted him.

Even in his passion Ed could feel how vulnerable Roy felt. The Carpathian had thrown himself out there and was waiting for Ed's reaction.

Did Roy really think that for one second Ed would turn his back on him?

Roy had been there for him, had shared in his grief, given hope when he had none. There was no way in _hell_ that Ed was going to refuse him this.

He smiled lovingly at Roy as he bent his head to the Carpathian's chest. His tongue skated out, giving a warm sweep before he sealed his lips fully over the wound. He registered with smug satisfaction Roy's sharp intake of breath, followed by an even greater sound. A husky moan. Ed felt fingers carding through his hair as he fed, Roy whispering soft encouragements to him.

Roy tasted good, Ed realized, and the feeling of Roy filling him added to it. A deep thrust had Ed moaning around Roy's chest, the Carpathian joining him.

Roy tugged Ed's head up, kissing him heatedly. He could taste himself, tinged with a taste that was pure Ed. He could feel the wound closing, his healing ability accelerated in his passion.

He pressed himself more fully against his Lifemate, concentrating on pleasing him.

He drew almost completely out of Ed before swiftly piercing forward, impaling his Lifemate fully. Roy groaned. He had waited for this for so long, had carried on all for this moment. And he wasn't disappointed. This was exquisite.

Feeling himself winding tighter, he reached down and grasped Ed's length firmly, stroking in time with his thrusts.

He was fully merged with Ed. He could feel everything he did. He couldn't tell where Roy ended and Ed began anymore. They were one.

Ed cried out sharply. The feeling of Roy inside him and the stroking was almost too much. It wasn't helping that he could feel Roy everywhere inside him. In his mind as well as body. In his very soul.

It was pleasure bordering on pain. He lowered himself to meet Roy's thrusts before raising himself to Roy's hand. It didn't take long before the feeling became too much, the flames burning out of control. The Earth rocked beneath him as one final thrust sent him screaming his Lifemate's name over the edge.

Ed's inner muscles clenched down on Roy as he came, crying Roy's name. He could feel the Earth roll and rock beneath them. He roared his willingness to follow his Lifemate over the edge, as he always would.

* * *

_Apologies about the wait. That definitely wasn't a few days, but exams are upon me now, and I lost track of time. Hope this makes up for it. I've never written this sort of scene before, so bear with me :)_

_You might be seeing some more FMA characters soon. If you're lucky._

_Sinful ;)_


	12. Meeting

__

Hi guys. I'm reaaaally sorry about the lateness. I've been working hardout lately trying to keep up with my Uni studies. Hoping to get into medicine ^_^. 1300 candidates 100 spots O_O

_Without further ado, here's the next chapter._

_It's only been spell checked so I hope it's not too bad._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any or Christine Feehan's work._

* * *

Ed lay on the bed exhausted, even after sleeping all day. After they came the first time, Roy had proceeded to show him the true stamina of a Carpathian warrior. He'd learned not only was Roy insatiable, but he put a new meaning to the word. Hence why Ed was currently sprawled on the silk sheets, pleasantly sated. He'd truly expected more pain afterwards, but Roy was a **very** good lover. All he felt was a dull ache, hardly noticeable.

He tilted his head back over the edge of the bed, and looked at the room upside down. His face grew warm as he vividly remembered their frenzied lovemaking. Hard and fast against the wall, but slow and languid in the hot spring. He'd never look at a hot pool the same again.

He put his hands above his head and gave an almighty stretch. Joints popped and he sighed happily. Ed hadn't known there were so many positions to try, and on that note, he hadn't thought he was capable of bending his body in those ways. It was quite a pleasant learning experience.

"I am glad you enjoyed it."

Still looking upside down he turned to the side. Roy stood there in all his glory. Ed could look at him all day. If there was a word for perfection, Roy was it. His broad shoulders smoothed down to a purely muscled chest and lean waist. In fact, from this angle Ed was pretty much level with his. . .

Roy smirked down at him, one eyebrow raised. Ed blushed and quickly looked away.

He heard Roy chuckle at him and then suddenly, he was in front of him. He risked a glance up and yip, he was definitely level with it, no doubt about that. He raised his eyes further and met his Lifemate's heated gaze.

The Carpathian was an addiction. He just couldn't get enough of him. And when he thought about it, he didn't want to break the habit. He wanted to touch and taste. To reach out his hand and stroke. Or better yet do it with his mouth.

"You will never leave this bed if you keep thinking like that, _csitri_" Roy said breathlessly.

Ed thought that that didn't sound too bad. He could live with that.

Roy's eyes darkened.

"You are playing with fire."

Ed opened his mouth to reply, but his stomach beat him to it.

"You are hungry," Roy supplied, sobering. It was a fact, not a question.

Ed sat up and smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay. I don't think I could stomach anything right now."

Roy looked at him seriously.

"That is because you have taken Carpathian blood. It is changing you."

There was silence. They looked at each other, before Ed's voice pierced the quiet.

". . . What do you mean changing?" Ed asked nervously, eyes clouded with suspicion.

Roy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"By taking my blood, the anti-bodies in it will overcome yours, allowing Carpathian cells to be absorbed into your system."

Roy realised he'd said it the wrong way when Ed gave a disgusted look.

"Like a disease?!"

"Do I look like a disease to you?" Roy asked dryly.

Ed wisely chose not to answer.

"Anyway," Roy continued, eyebrow twitching. "You'll start to discover changes. Your senses will heighten a considerable amount, your strength will increase, but more importantly, sunlight will start to become a . . problem."

Ed regarded the Carpathian carefully.

"Problem? What sort of problem?"

Roy caught his Lifemate's hesitant gaze and held it.

"It is very important that you understand this, Edward. Now that my blood is in you, there are things you cannot do anymore. But since you are not fully Carpathian the sunlight will not kill you."

Ed looked like he wanted to interrupt but was silenced with a look.

"I said it will not _kill_ you. I did not say that it will not _hurt_ you. It will. For each second that you are in the path of the sun, it will severely burn you. You will not be able to open your eyes as the harsh light blinds you."

There was a fraction of fear in Ed's eyes at that point. He didn't like the thought of being Carpathian now.

Roy carried on, as if he hadn't heard his Lifemate's qualms.

"If you ever find yourself without my protection, you will have to rely on your other senses. Your sight will fail you. Touch will be of no use as your hands burn. Your hearing will play tricks on you as your eardrums heat up and malfunction."

Ed's complexion was pale as he listened to Roy's words.

"You will need to remain calm. Do not panic. Scan the area for any places where the light cannot reach. Shelter there. But as the sun moves around during the day, so will you. One place cannot shelter you from the sun's travels for long. Keep to the shade, and keep safe until I can reach you, _csitri_."

Roy reached his hand up and caressed Ed's face lightly.

"There will be no more running from me, Ed. You are **mine**, and your protection will always be my highest priority. There is no need for concern."

He gave his pale Lifemate a quick kiss before rising to his full height. With a thought, both of them were dressed, their appearance immaculate.

Roy glanced down at his Lifemate his eyes softening.

"I am sorry for scaring you, but it is necessary that you understand. You cannot take risks like those you have previously."

Ed swallowed before nodding shakily. That certainly was interesting. Now on top of all this weirdness he was going to be a heliophobic. Great. Just great.

The smell of broth brought him back to reality. He glanced at the bowl Roy was holding out and grimaced. His stomach turned at the smell of it. Not from what Roy told him, he realised, but from a sense telling him that it wasn't right to eat that.

He made no move to take it and Roy hmmed considering.

"It is because of my blood that the thought of eating sickens you. I will have to help you if you cannot eat it yourself. Your body needs nourishment, even if your mind is telling you otherwise."

Ed continued to stare at the bowl with disgust and Roy moved the bowl a fraction closer.

"Look at me, Edward," Roy commanded, a strong compulsion in his voice.

Ed's gaze snapped up to meet Roy's. Something nagged at the back of his mind, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was those eyes. All he could see was those eyes. Flecks of midnight blue encased in their depths, only visible when Roy was off-guard. They were incredible. He could stare into them forever. . .

He was brought out of his daze when Roy's fingers drew a line of fire down his face.

"Well done, _csitri_," Roy whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

He needn't have bothered. Ed did that all on his own. He managed an intelligent "huh?" before his mind seemed to focus again.

Ed glanced at the empty bowl in astonishment. When did he eat that? **Did** he even eat it? He didn't feel sick or anything.

"I put you under compulsion, Ed," Roy supplied helpfully. "You would not have been able to keep it down had I not assisted."

Ed nodded. He understood. But just thinking about how much power Roy wielded made him shiver. He knew he had been under compulsion. He had felt it. Besides, Lifemate's could not lie to one another. But just because he knew, didn't mean that he could stop it. He couldn't. Ed considered himself powerful in his own right, but Roy was in another league altogether.

"You know I would never hurt you, _csitri_."

Ed met his gaze evenly.

"I know."

Roy smiled at him affectionately.

"Good."

He straightened up and took in the room.

"It is time we leave this place. We have been here long enough as it is."

Ed stood and followed Roy to the mouth of the cave, but not before casting the hot spring a lingering glance. He kept walking and failed to see that Roy had stopped. He lost his balance as he walked right into the rock that was his Lifemate. A strong hand caught his arm before he could fall. Ed righted himself and smiled sheepishly, clearly embarrassed.

"We will definitely be coming back to use the hot spring,_ csitri_," Roy smirked, staring down at the red face of his Lifemate. "There is no doubt about that."

Ed cleared his throat hastily, and awkwardly shuffled after Roy.

The night greeted them as they reached the top. A few hours after sundown, the night was fresh and peaceful. Ed took a deep breath of the cold air. Roy had been right. His senses were heightened. He could smell everything, see far across the land. His hearing was impressive. He could hear the tiny rustle of animals scurrying across the forest floor; hear his Lifemate's blood flowing through his veins.

Roy said something to him then but all he heard was an explosion of sound. He painfully put his hands over his ears. What the fuck was that?!

_'Tune you hearing, _csitri,' Roy sent._ 'You can filter the amount of sound you hear into something more manageable.'_

Roy took over and showed him how, and then suddenly he could hear normally again. He lowered his hands and let out a sigh. He turned to Roy.

"Thanks."

Roy nodded in recognition albeit a little distracted. Ed noticed and frowned.

"What is it?"

Roy seemed to make up his mind and glanced at Ed.

"I was just contemplating whether we should shift or stay as we are."

"Stay as we are?" Ed's frown became one of confusion.

"Yes. However we travel tonight it will be in flight. It is up to you whether we shift as we have done before, or we stay in these forms and fly higher to avoid unwanted detection."

"You mean we can fly just like this?" Ed asked excitedly. He'd never known they could do that.

"Yes. It requires more energy but it is a more satisfying experience I assure you," Roy stated, his voice dropping an octave.

Ed caught the innuendo and looked to the side as a blush predictably appeared.

Roy smirked in male satisfaction and looked to the night.

"What is your choice, _csitri_?"

Ed gave him a look that said he was all kinds of stupid but answered anyway.

"Like this of course!"

"Of course," Roy agreed. "There is nothing you need to do, _csitri_. I will take care of everything. Just let me in your mind."

Ed closed his eyes and nodded.

* * *

Two figures hid in the darkness, observing the sky.

The taller of the two watched with lazy concentration, a devious smirk on his face as he saw his targets.

He felt his partner stiffen as he too located them. He glanced at the smaller man, at how his small eyes squinted in an attempt to see better. His short, spiky hair slicked back against his head, giving him a sleazy look.

"There!" The shorter one exclaimed.

The taller one rolled his eyes, the cruel golden eyes narrowing at the stupidity of his lackey.

"You were right about that boy. He definitely has power."

"Of course I'm right, Archer. I've dealt with him before," the taller one stated.

Archer turned to him angrily.

"If you've dealt with him before then why didn't you do anything?!"

A smirk and a shrug of shoulders was the only answer he got.

"He wasn't strong enough then. It's a different story now. You can feel his strength reverberate through the earth," the taller one said in grudging awe. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Even his scent is addictive."

Archer echoed his cohort, taking a deep breath. His eyes took on a hungry look as he caught the boy's scent. He gazed to his comrade for direction.

"What do we do about the hunter?" Archer asked, residual lust in his eyes.

A black smile spread across the tall one's face.

"We take out the hunter, we get the kid. Simple."

Archer's eyes widened.

"Take out the hunter? Do you have a death wish?!"

"Let me deal with the hunter. You just take care of the kid."

"Can you defeat him, Kimbley?" he asked, uncertain.

Kimbley smirked menacingly.

"Let's just say we go way back."

* * *

Exhilarating. That was the only word to describe it. Feeling the wind against your skin, flying so high you could see miles round; it was the stuff of dreams. Except for Ed, it was a reality.

His face held boyish wonderment as they flew through the sky. This was much better than shifting!

He glanced at Roy from the corner of his eye and smirked. It seemed the Carpathian was rather intent on staying annoyingly close to him. His gaze was shifting everywhere, taking in everything.

He was always in control. He wore it like a second skin, never taking it off. He needed to loosen up a bit. Ed could help with that.

Ed discovered right then that he was feeling quite frisky. Smiling mischievously he turned to Roy and grabbed onto his shirt, pulling himself closer.

Roy's attention was instantly focused on him.

Giving his Lifemate a cheshire grin, he wrapped himself around the Carpathian. He wanted to get as close as he could to the man. With his arms tightly wrapped around Roy's chest and his legs around his hips, he couldn't get much closer.

Roy's eyes darkened considerably at his Lifemate's actions. His nostrils flared as he caught the heady scent of his Lifemate's arousal. The beast in him demanded he please the boy, take him, own him. The man in him didn't object to the idea, but he needed to keep watch. Anything could happen. They were open targets in the sky, especially in their current forms.

Those thoughts ceased as Ed started laving his neck with kisses, nipping every so often. He groaned as Ed bit the juncture where neck met shoulder, before kissing the bite.

He growled deep in his throat, a purely primal sound. Ed looked up at him heatedly.

"You will be the death of me," Roy breathed raggedly, before fusing his mouth to his Lifemate's, crushing the smaller body to his.

Ed moaned as heat coiled through him, spreading through his stomach and sinking lower. Roy's tongue was quickly driving away any attempt at thinking.

Roy would never get enough of this boy. The way he tasted, the way he smelled, the way his eyes shone when he was happy. He would give anything and everything for him. Roy had never understood the way his peers would act around their other half. The way they would give themselves fully to their mate, expecting nothing in return. He had thought them foolish, trusting their lives with another. Now however, he realised **he** was the foolish one. Without another thought, he let himself be swept away in the moment.

Consumed by his Lifemate's actions completely, he failed to realise that they were not alone in the area.

Without warning the clouds rained red-hot embers, slivers of molten fire that fell like raindrops in a steady barrage.

Roy hissed as they hit his back, melting through his clothes onto his skin. Hearing Ed cry out sharply, he covered his Lifemate's body with his own, taking the entire brunt of the attack as he tried to sense his enemy. His body quaking with pain, he cast fire towards the projectiles, destroying them before they could hit.

His senses suddenly flared and he barely had a second before a black blur was slamming into him from above, sending the Carpathian and his Lifemate towards earth.

They hit the ground hard, Roy taking the impact for both of them. Ed tried to draw breath, taking a few seconds before the winded feeling left. What the hell had happened?!

His heart was beating a mile a minute. Although he was covered in deep burns, the pain was quickly fading as adrenaline raced through his system.

He glanced at Roy and saw he was badly injured. He could barely see unburned skin. He stared in horror at the extent of damage Roy had accumulated.

Roy didn't acknowledge the pain, his attention on his surroundings, sensing where their enemy was.

Ed made to break away from Roy to spare him from the pain he knew his close proximity was causing, but a guttural growl and the tightening of arms stopped him.

Roy stood up suddenly, dragging Ed up with him as a tall figure made itself known. He stiffened as recognition hit.

Kimblee laughed darkly as the hunter tried to shield the boy. He smirked in satisfaction as he saw the extent of the Dark One's wounds, wounds that **he** had inflicted. The hunter's strength would be severely depleted, meaning it wouldn't be that hard to grab the kid.

He shifted his attention to the boy, and met that shocked gaze with a depraved smile.

* * *

Ed's blood ran cold as he saw the man who had killed his family.

Those eyes.

He'd always remember those eyes.

They took so much pleasure in hurting others, causing pain to innocents.

He couldn't move, couldn't speak. He was frozen, captured by those cruel eyes.

What was that bastard doing here?! Had he come to finish him off? He saw the gold orbs flicker to Roy, and it was then he knew.

Kimblee was going to kill Roy.

Just like he'd killed his family.

Ed didn't know if he had the power to kill him, but for Roy he would try.

* * *

It couldn't be him. He had thought Kimblee long since dead. As Kimblee's gaze slid to Ed, so did his. Ed was pale, his horror of what he was seeing projecting to Roy. Did Ed know this vampire? No that couldn't be right. Kimblee was a monster, destroyed everything in his path.

His eyes narrowed as he contemplated the situation. He needed to distract Kimblee enough so Ed could get away. His first priority was Ed. With his body racked with pain and, skin blistering with poisonous burns, his strength was minimal.

He cursed mentally as he realised what an amateur mistake he had made, removing his attention from his surroundings while flying. He **knew** better. But Ed was too much of a delicious distraction, one he couldn't live without. Kimblee had been watching them the entire time, waiting, biding his time for the opportune moment to strike. He had found it.

In all his centuries of life, he had never made a mistake of this magnitude. It may very well cost them their lives. But Roy wouldn't go quietly. He'd take down Kimblee and whoever else tried to touch what was his.

"Roy boy," Kimblee drawled. "It's been a while."

He saw the boy start and glance at Roy in suspicion. This was too good.

"I see you've replaced me with your new . . .toy." He smirked.

"What happened to Maes? Was he too old for your tastes?" He nodded his head at Ed. "Like them ripe for the picking do you? Did you tell him the whole Lifemate facade to get him into your bed?"

He smirked as Roy visibly tensed, hands fisting at his sides. The 'toy' looked to the Carpathian, betrayal etching his features. Perfect.

"Did you tell him that you were meant to be together? Offer him sweet words as you invaded his body, manipulated his mind. You are certainly capable of that. I would know."

The rage he could see in Roy's eyes was invigorating. He knew the only reason that Roy hadn't attacked him yet was because of the boy beside him. He knew Kimblee could overpower him in his current state and grab the boy.

His eyes narrowed at Roy's in challenge.

It was his move.

* * *

Ed felt pain he'd never experienced before invade his chest as Kimblee said those words. Roy had been with this monster before him? And by the sound of it there had been others too.

He was angry and hurt. He didn't know who to believe. He knew Kimblee was depraved, would to do anything to hurt people, but how could Ed not believe him when Kimblee seemed to know everything. And it wasn't like Roy was denying it. He hadn't said anything to defend what was said. Was it all lies? It couldn't be could it? How much of Roy's words was truth?

'_It's not what you think it is, _csitri.'

'_Then how is it?' _he snapped_. 'Am I just your fuck toy?'_

Ed sensed Roy inwardly flinch at that.

'_No, _csitri_. You are my Lifemate.'_

He paused.

'_I don't know if I want to be anymore.'_

He felt Roy put on his mask, a cool, calm state that Ed had difficulty reading.

'_You do not have a choice in the matter.'_

Ed stiffened and stood up straight.

'_You do not control me. I make my own decisions, live my own life.'_

'_**We**__ make decisions and live out __**our**__ life together.'_

'_How long until you get sick of me like this 'Maes' person?'_

Roy's jaw clenched.

'_That will never happen.'_

'_How can I be sure? I'm not sure of anything anymore.'_

'_Trust in me.'_

A pause.

'_. . . I can't.'_

The Carpathian's eyes narrowed.

'_. . . I see.'_

* * *

Roy took a deep breath. Only his ultimatum of hurting Kimblee kept him calm. The vampire had made his own Lifemate question him, telling him lies to get him away from Roy. Kimblee would pay with his very life. He knew Ed was hurt and confused but he didn't have the time to reassure him right now. His strength was running out and he needed to get Ed out of here.

'_Edward I want you to run. Kimblee is dangerous.'_

'_I already know that, and I'm not leaving. You're hurt pretty badly. Even I'm not that cruel to leave you to fight him alone.'_

'_. . . We will discuss this later, on how you know him but for now, go. I can handle this.'_

'_Yeah, you're going to tell me how you know him too. I told you, I'm not leaving.'_

Roy's eyes looked at him angrily.

'_Edward! Go! Do not make me force you!'_

Ed looked at him for a moment.

'_Fine. But I'm going because I want to, not because you told me to.'_

Roy's shoulders slumped slightly in relief, visible only to Edward.

'_Of course. I would have not thought otherwise, _csitri_.'_

Kimblee watched the silent exchange in amusement. They were going to get a whole lot more than they bargained for. He didn't need to hear the exchange to know what they were talking about. It was Roy's duty to protect the boy and he would do so with his last breath. When the boy stepped back slightly and the Carpathian's huge frame moved in front of his Lifemate completely, he smirked. There would be no fleeing.

"That would be a stupid move to make, Roy boy," Kimblee purred. "Besides, you haven't greeted our other guest. It would be rude not to say hello."

He gestured lazily to the trees at his left.

A smirk identical to Kimblee's adorned the pale face of the 'guest' as he made his way to Kimblee's side.

Archer looked past Roy and tries to catch a closer glimpse of the boy. Unlike Kimblee, he was a younger vampire and wasn't used to the hunger and needs that came with it.

Standing straight, he raised an eyebrow at Roy's widened eyes.

"You look shocked, Roy. You didn't think you saw the end of me did you? Not after what you did to me."

Roy overcame his shock and spoke to the man he hadn't seen in centuries.

"What I did to you? You tried to convert a human into a vampire. The toxins in your blood maddened her and were slowly killing her. What I did was an act of mercy."

"Mercy? She was not dying. I would have kept her alive. I can't say the same for your toy though."

Archer looked purposely around Roy, who stiffened in anger and made sure none of his Lifemate could be seen.

"You will die before you even get close to him," Roy hissed.

Kimblee stepped forward.

"Are you going to kill us both, Roy boy? Mighty big words coming from you in that state."

He smirked, and spread his arms out wide.

"A compromise. You give us the boy and we spare you. Simple and easy to remember. What do you say?"

Roy felt Ed tense behind him. He regarded the vampire through narrowed eyes.

"You already know the answer to that, Kimblee."

Kimblee sighed dramatically.

"Unfortunately I do. The hard way then. I hoped it wouldn't turn out like this, Roy boy."

He licked his lips appreciatively as he glanced over Roy's body.

"We could've had fun like we used to."

Ed stifled a whimper and started to move away from Roy, but was stopped when Roy grabbed his arm in an unbreakable grip. Unfortunately for Roy, Kimblee's sharp eyes caught the whole thing.

"Oh yes. You should've heard the way Roy moaned my name as I fucked him. How he writhed to my every touch, how his eyes darkened as he came. It was truly a sight to behold."

Ed stared at the ground. He felt sick. Roy's grip on his arm had tightened considerably but he knew better than to try to pull away. Roy could snap his arm easily.

Was it true? Had Kimblee really been Roy's lover?

"Stop lying to him, Kimblee," Roy snarled, hatred emitting from every pore.

Kimblee shrugged, smirking.

"Why would I lie? I certainly enjoyed what we had. I seem to recall you did too."

* * *

Kimblee smirked inwardly as Roy rushed him. He ducked the weakened blow and gave a swift kick to Roy's stomach. Roy doubled over, gasping.

"ROY!"

Kimblee turned to see the boy staring at Roy, his eyes wide. For the first time in his long existence he was surprised. Here he had been saying all sorts of crude things, yet here this little boy stood, still willing to help the Carpathian. Unwillingly he felt respect for the boy.

But, he thought as he watched Archer head towards the boy, not that much.

* * *

Ed gave a start as Roy moved suddenly, the warmth from his hand disappearing. He gave a gasp as Roy received a solid kick in his stomach.

"ROY!" he yelled. It didn't matter at that moment whether Roy was lying or not. He wasn't going to sit back and watch Kimblee kill him.

"Well look at you," a voice purred to his right.

He glanced sharply at the man Roy had called Archer. Pale and greasy, Archer was revolting. Ed could see through the illusion that all vampires wore. He could see what the vampire really looked like. Sunken eyes, skin stretched over bone, disgusting.

He slipped into a fighter's stance as Archer glided closer.

Archer breathed deeply, eyes darkening in lust.

"Your scent is addicting. I know why Roy keeps you around."

Ed felt the vampire's gaze rove over his body.

"At least, it's one of the reasons he does."

Archer stepped around him, making a small circle around him.

"If you come quietly, I won't have to scare that beautiful face," he suggested smoothly.

"You can rot in hell," Ed snarled.

Archer smirked.

"So be it."

Ed barely had time to block before the first attack came. Crouching quickly he swept his leg out. Just as agile, Archer jumped over it, chuckling. Enraged, Ed released a barrage of powerful hits, all with the intent to maim. The vampire blocked each one, seemingly with no effort at all.

Ed pulled back, panting. This was getting him nowhere. He risked a glance to Roy and saw him trying to fend off Kimblee's attacks. He needed to finish off Archer soon. Roy wouldn't last much longer.

"I wouldn't worry about lover boy if I were you," the smooth voice cut through his musings. "It's you, you should be worried about."

Ed bared his teeth in a silent snarl. His actions were rewarded by a depraved chuckle.

"A fiery one, aren't you?" Archer noted. His eyes took on a crazed look as he looked at Ed. "I can't wait to break you!"

Ed's head snapped to the side as a blow connected soundly with the side of his head. He had no time to recover as a solid punch was delivered to his stomach. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, trying to get his breath back.

Archer wasn't giving him time to recover though. He could do little as Archer beat him. He didn't seem to be trying to break anything, just wanted to make him bleed. The sick fuck.

Ed hit the ground hard, concentrating on breathing. Fuck, everything hurt. He could hear Archer's soft footsteps getting closer.

He needed to get up, needed to fight. He didn't give up like this. He fought to survive. Roy was barely holding his own against Kimblee, he couldn't help Ed as well.

He could do this. He was jaguar, an ancient and powerful species. They fought with everything they had, anything advantage they could use.

A flicker of light caught his eye. Looking towards it, his mind instantly started drawing possibilities.

A puddle.

Water.

He could use the water. Glancing at Archer he noticed the vampire was far too cocky. He'd thought he'd won. But he'd show him. Jaguars were very good at the hunting game.

He silently drew the water's strength to him, bending it to his will. As Archer feet appeared at his head, he struck.

Swiftly, his hand grabbed the vampire leg. He sent the energy into his enemy, moulding and shaping the energy into something new.

Archer screamed as his body began freezing, ice spreading through his decayed veins. He tried to rip his leg free from the boy's grasp, but it was no use. His leg snapped off mid thigh, frozen solid.

He toppled sideways, falling right beside the boy, his body still freezing and dying. He tried to reach out to the boy, make him hurt, make him pay, but his arms were already frozen. His body froze up entirely, face immortally etched into a face of depraved hatred.

Ed pushed himself away from the body, sickened. He'd never done anything like that before. He hoped he never did again.

He hesitantly glanced at the body and tensed. Archer had been looking at him when he froze, and he still was. But that was impossible. He was away from the vampire now. There was no way his eyes would move unless-

He gasped and tried to push himself further away. Archer was still alive! He was frozen but he was still alive. How?! A sudden thought made itself known.

Fire.

You needed to burn the heart to kill the vampire. He'd only incapacitated him.

He needed fire.

He needed Roy.

He turned towards the battle, really seeing Roy this time. Blood was all over him. Cuts and burns oozed blood, slowing the great Carpathian down. He was white, the blood loss affecting him, even though his face showed no emotion. Kimblee was enjoying every moment of it, the sick glee spread wide across his face.

As if sensing him, Roy spared him a glance.

'_You need to burn the heart, Ed.'_

'_I can't. I can't control fire.'_

'_Stand back.'_

He jumped back as a snap was heard, following by the sharp scent of burning flesh. He covered his mouth as he forced himself not to be sick. He hurt all over, and his head was swimming. He was losing too much blood. Groggily he glanced up, right into Kimblee's smirking face. His eyes widened and everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Kimblee drew his hand back, ready to strike. Ed tried to bring his hands up to cover his face, but he knew he wouldn't be quick enough.

He closed his eyes and waited.

For the blow that never came.

A warm trickle of liquid seeped onto his face. Confused, he glanced up.

He gasped in horror as he realised Kimblee's fist had gone straight through Roy's chest, who had jumped in front of him at the last minute.

His mind screamed denial as Roy's blood poured over him. Roy couldn't be dead! He couldn't.

With a sharp laugh, Kimblee withdrew his hand. Without the support, Roy collapsed to the ground.

Ed hesitantly reached out to touch Roy, hand shaking. It wasn't true. Roy wasn't dead.

"Had to take the hard way didn't you, Roy boy?" Kimblee drawled. "You should've taken the offer."

His sharp gold gaze rounded on Ed.

"As for you, you're coming with me."

He reached out a quick hand and roughly pulled Ed up by his collar.

"You even managed to kill Archer. I have to thank you for that. Whined too much for my taste."

He smirked at the boy in his grasp. Noticed how cloudy his eyes were from the pain and blood loss, how he weakly struggled to escape his grip, too tight around his throat. How sweet it was.

A sharp whistling disrupted the air as a knife embedded itself it the arm holding Ed. Hissing, Kimblee dropped the boy, who started coughing harshly.

Twisting around, he came face to face with a broad figure. As tall as himself but with a more muscular build than his lean one. His short black hair was spiked up, one long piece falling into his golden green eyes.

A smooth beard dusted his jaw. Small, square glasses caught the light and hid his eyes from sight.

A deep, low voice cut through the silence.

"Get away from him, Kimblee."

"What are you gonna do about it, Hughes," Kimblee sneered. "You can't take me on."

"With my help he can."

Another figure walked towards him.

Blond, he stood half a head taller than the first. Lazily, he took a drag of the cigarette between his lips. In contrast, his sharp blue eyes never looked away from Kimblee.

Kimblee laughed as if the thought truly amused him.

"Even with two of you, you're no match for my strength."

"Of course not. A woman's touch is needed."

A stern looking blonde woman gracefully made her way towards the blonde man, intense amber eyes taking in every detail of the situation.

The blonde man sighed.

"Riza, I told you to stay at home where it was safe."

She spared him a glance, watching as he covered his frame over hers, sheltering her.

"I'm safe where you are, Jean. Not at home waiting for you like some house wife."

Hughes' voice piped up.

"I love my house wife."

Riza sighed, exasperated.

"I know, Hughes. I didn't mean it that way."

* * *

Kimblee had had enough. They were mocking him. Casually conversing to show he wasn't a threat to them. They'd soon learn. He looked to the boy at his feet, semi-consciously taking in the new arrivals.

He knew he was outmatched. The two blondes he could take, but Hughes was another matter. With his help he'd be outnumbered. Hughes was as old as him and Roy.

With a cursing snarl, he threw up the earth around them, as he made his escape underground.

* * *

Ed dimly heard the voices. He didn't recognize any of them. His vision was tunnelling and he knew he wasn't much of a threat like this but he had to protect Roy.

Roy wasn't dead. He refused to believe it. He wouldn't believe it.

With some sluggish manoeuvring, he managed to shelter Roy's body with his own.

He jumped a bit when dirt hit him in the face, coughing and rubbing his eyes to get it out.

He heard footsteps making their way to him, but he couldn't make out the words.

When they got too close to Roy he looked up slightly and growled.

A clear warning.

They stopped and stared at him. The dark haired one made to take a step forward and Ed growled again, a deep, throaty sound that was in no way unclear. His grip on Roy tightened. He was so dizzy he couldn't see anything clearly, their conversing voices melting into one low sound.

Suddenly, a force pressed against his mind, seeking to force his compliance.

No!

They wouldn't control him.

With a strength he didn't know he had, he shoved at the probe, forcing it completely from his mind. He felt rather than heard the black haired one's surprise.

Good. Serve them right for underestimating him.

He tried to hear what they were saying but it was impossible.

He was prepared for the black haired man's probe. He wasn't prepared for the blonde man's power behind it as well. They seized his mind easily, sending him a strong compulsion to sleep.

He could do nothing but oblige as his world went black.

* * *

_Aaaand I'll leave it there. This is the longest chap so far O_O_

_Once again guys, I'm really sorry about the delay. I haven't given up on this story, not at all._

_Uni's keeping me busy but I should have another chapter posted end of June when Semester 1 is over._

_Until then,_

_Sinful ;)_


	13. Regret

_. . . . .I am soooooo sorry O_O I really am. I've been so bad with updating. I don't think I can apologise enough but I've written a little extra scene with Hughes and Ed that I'll post as the first chap for Light to the Darkness Drabbles._

_Don't hate me! O_O'_

_I give you angst and yaoi to make up for it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of Christine Feehan's work_

* * *

He came into awareness slowly, his body aching dully. He shifted slightly, feeling cotton sheets rub against his bare torso. He frowned. That wasn't right though. Roy had silk sheets . . .

Ed's eyes flew open as he sat up with a gasp; heart pounding as everything came rushing back. Flying with Roy, the fight with . . . Kimblee and what he said. An uncomfortable weight made its way into his chest just thinking about it.

He looked around warily, finding himself in a plain bedroom that had the bare necessities. A bed, dresser, with a little desk. Thick curtains were pulled tight across balcony doors, and from the bed, Ed could see the last dregs of sunlight filtering harmlessly through the curtains.

He pulled back the covers to get out of bed and paused. His wounds. They were healed. All of them. With a finger, he lightly traced a pattern where Archer's fist had struck him hard in his stomach. There wasn't even a bruise. He felt around his head. Nothing. The wounds were gone. But who had healed them? Roy couldn't because he was. . .

Roy was. . .

Roy was dead. . .

Memories assaulted him. Kimblee's fist piercing right through Roy's chest. Roy's blood dripping down on him. Roy collapsing on the ground, still as death. He couldn't have survived. It was too much even for him.

Guilt plagued him instantly. It was his fault. Roy had taken that hit for him, even after Ed had hurt him with his words.

Now that he thought about it, why would he trust Kimblee's words over Roy's? He knew Roy, trusted Roy, and he had believed Kimblee. He had believed the one who murdered his didn't even give Roy the chance to explain.

'_. . . Roy?_' he sent hesitantly, holding on desperately to the tiny bit of hope that Roy was okay.

He waited a few moments. Nothing.

'_Roy?_' he sent forcefully, his breathing speeding up.

No response.

He felt so alone, so cold and abandoned. It was absurd. He'd been alone for so long and it hadn't mattered. It didn't hurt like this. This was agony. It tore at him with every beat of his aching heart.

What was he going to do now? He had no purpose. Roy had been his purpose. And now . . .

Now Roy was gone.

And it was Ed's _fault_. Everyone he got close to died. He had thought Roy would be the exception.

He had thought wrong.

A sob caught in his throat but he held it back. He didn't deserve to cry. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He rocked himself in an effort to calm down. But he couldn't.

He just couldn't.

Without conscious thought his mind sought our Roy's, and found – space. He whimpered as grief tore at him. It consumed him until all he could think about was Roy. Roy was gone. Roy had left him and he was completely alone, a mere shadow, half a person. Emptiness clawed at him. He couldn't possibly exist without him.

He lifted his head up slowly as something occurred to him.

He wouldn't live without him.

He'd _join_ him.

Ed found himself walking across the room to the balcony doors, step by slow step as if in a daze. He shoved the curtains aside and flung the doors open, the cold night air rushing over him. He felt none of it, only a chasm of emptiness that could not be filled without Roy. He put his hands on the railing, clenching tightly as he looked out over the forest. He didn't know where exactly he was but it didn't matter. Nothing did anymore.

Ed glanced down at the ground. He was only two stories up. It wouldn't be enough to kill him. He needed something more. He focused on the distance, using his heightened sight to guide him.

There.

To the right of where he was, not too far out.

A valley by the looks. And its edge . . .

Its edge was straight down.

He climbed the railing without another thought.

'_I'm coming, Roy_,' he thought.

He landed in a warrior's crouch, shaking off the impact before racing towards the valley.

* * *

Gracia climbed the stairs slowly, the weight of the child inside her making her back ache. She held tighter onto the tray of food, not wanting to spill any.

From what she was told, the boy that slept in their spare room was Roy's Lifemate. It had been many years since she had seen Roy. Shortly after her Lifemate claimed her, Roy had left without a word.

Her Lifemate had been troubled when he left, worried for not only his friend's safety but his sanity as well. She had hoped Roy would come back one day to see them. Her Lifemate loved him like a brother and seeing them together always made her smile.

But to see Roy in this condition . . .

She bit her lower lip softly. He'd barely survived. He had refused any help initially, restarting his body to fight them, not letting them near him until his Lifemate was cared for. He kept repeating one word.

_Edward_.

He said it like a mantra, even when they told him Edward was healed. Havoc had had to physically bring the unconscious Edward down underground to prove to Roy that he was okay. Only then did he allow them to treat him. It was a close call. They had spent more than one rising healing him, giving him blood, before going out to feed themselves. Repeating the process so many times.

He had shut his body down after the deadly blow, stopping his heart and lungs to halt blood flow. The damage was horrible, not only the hole in his chest but the burns and other wounds. She didn't know how he could have kept fighting in that condition. Her Lifemate had managed to save his friend's life, a relief to them all.

He was still very weak, but resting deep underground was helping immensely.

'_Don't worry, honey,'_ her Lifemate sent reassuringly. '_Roy will pull through.'_

She smiled to herself.

'_Of course he will.'_

She stopped as she reached the door. She managed to knock lightly.

"Edward?" she called out gently. "I've made you some food."

Silence.

She hadn't really expected an answer. He was probably still sleeping.

"I'm coming in," she warned, just in case.

She had some trouble with the door handle but managed to open it.

"Edward, I brought you som-"

She stopped.

He wasn't there.

The curtains moved slightly with the breeze.

The tray dropped to the ground, plates shattering into thousands of pieces, spreading across the floor.

"MAES!" She screamed.

She felt his alarm before he materialised behind her.

"What is i-"

She caught his horrified expression, almost missing it as he raced out over the balcony.

"HURRY!" She yelled, fear for the boy making her panic.

She knew what the separation felt like. When Maes had been gravely injured battling a vampire he had gone to ground, shutting down his heart and lungs to recuperate. She hadn't been able to contact him. All she had felt was . . . nothing. It felt like he was gone.

She had had the most intense sense of suicide. Without Maes, there was no point in living. Only having Riza and Jean comfort and reassure her, was she able to get through it.

Why hadn't they thought the same for Edward? It was a stupid mistake on their part and it could cost them dear. If they lost Edward. . . .

They would lose Roy as well.

He would greet the dawn, joining his Lifemate in oblivion.

"What happened?"

She turned to the blonde couple, serious worry in her eyes.

"It's Edward. He's gone," she whispered.

Their eyes widened, before Jean cursed.

"Hughes went after him?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

She nodded.

He started towards the balcony.

"Riza, stay here," he ordered.

Riza's eyes narrowed at the tone, but she nodded. This was no time to argue.

Then he was gone.

Gracia started slightly at the hand on her shoulder.

"They'll bring him back. It'll be fine," Riza reassured.

Gracia bit her lip.

"But what if it's too late?" she whispered.

Riza's eyes hardened, her hand tightening.

"It won't be," she said certainly.

* * *

Ed looked over the valley. In the night, the view was breathtaking, moonlight shining across the land.

Now though, he felt nothing.

He walked closer to the edge. The drop was easily three hundred feet.

It would be enough.

He would be with Roy. He would be with his dominating, smirking, sexy bastard. There was nothing more he wanted.

There was nothing holding him back now.

He wouldn't be a burden to anyone else.

With that thought he took a step forward, his foot meeting air, and he leaned forward as he fell.

He expected the wind ripping at him, the ground rushing up to meet him.

What he didn't expect was the sudden tug at his shoulder as someone grabbed his wrist.

He looked up sharply, seeing his arm in possession of a black haired man's grip, the man in question kneeling on the edge. Small, square glasses covered his eyes, the moonlight shining into them, shielding his eyes from view.

"That was pretty close."

Ed glared at the man's deep tone that seemed amused at the situation.

"Let go," Ed demanded.

"Sorry, kiddo. I'm afraid I can't do that."

Ed snarled at him and began to struggle.

"LET GO!" he yelled, reaching up with his other hand to grapple with the man's grip.

The man simply grabbed his other hand and spread his hands apart. He stood up and brought Ed with him.

Ed cursed at him, trying to free himself despite the fact he was dangling off the ground by his wrists.

"You're a feisty one alright," the man chuckled. "Roy really has his hands full with you."

At the mention of Roy's name Ed saw red. How dare this stranger say things like that. Talk about Roy as if he were alive.

Ed growled at him, the sound deep and menacing.

"I said . . . ," the boy started, looking the man straight in the eyes, feeling energy course through his body. He saw the man's eyes widen slightly and for a fraction of a second, wondered what he saw there.

"LET GO!" Ed roared, releasing the charged energy straight at the man.

It hit him square in the chest, throwing him backwards onto the ground, releasing Ed in the process.

Ed could see tiny charges lighting up over the man's body, as if he was electricity was running through him.

Ed drew in deep breaths, the rage still simmering below the surface. He turned back towards the edge.

"Damn kid, that smarts."

Ed growled and looked over his shoulder at the man. He was standing up which was shocking, but Ed could see the little twitches his muscles were still making from the shock.

"Leave me alone," Ed demanded, his voice dead.

The man shook his head.

"I told you, I can't do that."

The man took a step closer to Ed, his hands held up in a placating gesture.

"What's your name?" the man asked, already knowing but wanting to keep the boy talking. "I'm Hughes."

Ed looked at him unblinkingly for a moment, the stare reminding Hughes of a cat.

"Ed," Ed replied finally. "But why the fuck do you care?"

Hughes smiled easily. He could sense Havoc settle into place just below the edge of the cliff, waiting.

"I thought we could be friends."

Ed stiffened.

"I don't need any friends," he snarled. People who were close to him died. Just like. . .

Just like Roy.

Grief consuming him again, he stepped off the edge, hearing Hughes yell "Havoc!" as he did.

He felt the wind on his face for just a split second before he was being crushed against a chest, strong arms wrapping around him as his were pinned to his sides. He struggled uselessly, trying to kick whoever had him. Hughes couldn't be that fast, he thought.

He looked up at his captor as he felt them lift back onto stable ground. He saw intense blue eyes looking at him, two-tones of blonde hair shining in the moonlight.

"You are one stupid kid," the man drawled lazily.

Ed could feel the beginning of frustrated tears build up. Why wouldn't these people let him die?! He just wanted to be with Roy. He didn't even know them.

"Let me go!" he yelled, attempting to kick the man in the crotch. "Let me die!"

The blonde man had other ideas. Before Ed could make contact, he removed one of his arms and used it to wrap around Ed's legs, then pinning them to his hip.

"Damn you're wild," the man muttered, seeming unfazed.

Ed snarled angrily at him.

"Got him, Havoc?" Hughes asked, walking up to the pair. "He's a crafty one."

"Yeah," Havoc replied, tightening his hold on the blonde.

"It's alright, Ed. Just calm down. We'll take you back to Roy," Hughes soothed gently.

Ed roared at his words.

"ROY'S DEAD!"

His eyes started to glow, a deadly gleam in them. His breathing deepened as rage filled him.

Hughes stiffened. It was the same look the boy had given him before. Right before he got hit with that blast. He quickly looked to calm the boy.

"Roy's not dead," Hughes reassured. "He's sleeping at the moment. He was hurt pretty bad. It's why you can't contact him."

Ed's eyes glowed brighter. He could feel his teeth lengthening in his mouth, his hands turning into claws. The rage was all consuming

"STOP LYING TO ME!" he roared. "I SAW HIM DIE!"

The earth seemed to roll for a moment before a pillar of rock shot out of the ground and smacked Havoc in the face.

Havoc grunted but took the hit, feeling his nose break, somehow managing to keep his grip on the boy.

Ed bucked in his grip, savagely trying to get free.

"LET GO!" he howled. He turned his head to the side and sunk his sharp fangs into Havoc's arm.

The blonde man cursed and gritted his teeth but didn't let go.

Ed could taste blood, the taste strangely pleasant.

"Ed!" Hughes yelled, rushing over and trying to remove Ed's head from Havoc's arm. "Stop it!"

The boy growled around his mouthful, clamping harder.

Havoc cursed again and glared at Hughes.

"Will you get him off?"

"I'm trying," he said angrily. He just couldn't break the kid's grip. It was like his jaw was locked in place, impossible to move unless he broke the boy's jaw. But he couldn't do that. Roy would kill him. He needed something to get through to the boy. But what. . .

His eyes widened.

Of course.

He had heard Roy only utter it once in his near death state but it was obvious it held importance.

"_Csitri_," Hughes said suddenly.

All movement stopped.

Ed's eyes turned to him.

"_Csitri_," Hughes repeated. "Roy called you that didn't he?"

Ed just looked at him, breathing heavily through flared nostrils.

"I know that because he's back at the house. I talked to him. He told me about you. He's not dead." It wasn't exactly true, but the kid didn't need to know that.

A few moments passed before Ed removed his teeth from Havoc's arm, turning his head fully to look at Hughes. He felt his teeth and claws retracting.

"Why should I believe you?" Ed asked, sounding incredibly lost.

Hughes gave him a little grin.

"Well considering I healed you and stopped you jumping off a cliff, I'd say that's a pretty good reason."

Ed didn't return his smile.

He looked down, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"If you're lying to me. . . " The air seemed to pulsate around them with a menacing aura.

Hughes was quick to step in an easy grin on his face.

"I'm not, I swear. If I am you have full permission to kill me. Havoc will even help, won't you?"

"Sure will," Havoc answered. "Can't pass up such an opportunity."

Ed bit his lower lip harshly, feeling tears coming.

"I just. . . I can't-" he broke off, his voice cracking at the end, the lump in his throat hard to swallow.

Hughes rubbed his head gently.

"It's alright, kiddo," he said softly. "I know. You can't live without him. It's alright."

Hughes gave a quick glance to Havoc, confirming that he'd carry him, before looking back to Ed.

"How about we go see Roy?"

Ed nodded his head slowly under Hughes' hand.

"Alright then," Hughes said with a soft smile.

Hughes and Havoc headed towards the house, travelling fast across the land.

Ed just sat in Havoc's arms limply. He felt drained, and didn't have enough energy to put up a fuss at being carried. Could Roy really be alive? Hope filled him, before anxiety took over again. If he was alive then why couldn't he sense him? He could always sense him. Hughes said it was because Roy was sleeping.

He didn't know what to believe anymore.

The journey seemed to take no time at all. Ed looked up at a large house, looking out of place in such an isolated area. He saw two women waiting on the porch. A brown-haired woman with a kind face and smile, and a blonde with very sharp eyes. Ed turned his face down. He didn't want them to see him like this.

Nothing was said as Havoc headed inside, taking the stairs down to the underground chamber, where healing took place. Here the earth was rich with nutrients, essential in a successful healing.

Ed looked around warily. The walls down here were made of dirt and didn't look that stable, but they must have been because the room looked well used. There was nothing in here except candles and other weird stuff. There was no bed, nothing.

He looked up at Havoc suspiciously as Havoc stopped.

"Just a minute, kid," the blonde man told him.

Hughes walked past Havoc and stood in the centre of the room. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Before Ed's eyes the ground seemed to open up. He watched wordlessly, not knowing what was going on. Where was Roy?

Hughes lifted his hand slowly, and just as Ed was about to say something, he saw him.

Roy.

He was pale and not moving.

But it was Roy.

He couldn't have survived being buried in the earth.

But it was Roy.

He couldn't be alive.

But it was-

"ROY!" Ed yelled, squirming for all he was worth in Havoc's grip.

Havoc grunted and held on.

"Hang on just a minute, kid."

During Ed's mindless struggles, something clicked.

"YOU BURIED HIM?! YOU SAID HE WAS ALIVE! YOU LIED TO ME!" Ed cried desperately.

Hughes turned to him as he finished laying Roy on the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy, kiddo," Hughes placated. "He's alive. He's fine."

"YOU BURIED HIM!"

"He had to go to ground to heal."

Ed paused for a moment, chest heaving. Go to ground. He'd heard that before. When?

He breathed in sharply.

When Roy had been hurt before, he had buried himself in the ground. But he had been able to contact Ed then. Roy had been mentally talking to him. But Roy had been hurt pretty bad this time.

Hughes took Ed's silence as understanding.

"He's fine. See?"

He gestured towards Roy as he gave the command for Roy to awaken from his deadened state.

At the first movement from Roy's chest, Ed's eyes were riveted to that form. Roy seemed to gain some colour before his eyes opened.

"Roy!" Ed howled, throwing himself against Havoc's hold.

Havoc let him go, watching the boy collapse at Roy's side before turning to Hughes, rubbing his arm gingerly. His nose was bleeding sluggishly.

"Since I don't have to kill you, you wanna heal me?"

Hughes gave him a lop-sided grin.

"Since you asked so nicely, how can I say no?"

They made their way up to the ground level. Hughes didn't need the healing room for such small wounds.

"Besides," Hughes added. "Riza would kill me if I didn't."

Havoc chuckled.

"That's my girl alright."

Hughes gasped in mock hurt before shoving Havoc into the wall.

Havoc swore at him.

"I'm injured, you know."

Hughes gave him an amused look.

"I can't wait until you tell Riza how you got those wounds," he chuckled. "Big, strong Carpathian viciously attacked by a teenager," he mocked. "I don't know why you thought you stood a chance."

Hughes quickly ducked the blow aimed for his head, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Havoc muttered. "We'll see who's laughing when I tell Gracia you let the kid jump."

Hughes stopped laughing immediately, his eyes widening.

"It wasn't my fault!" he protested quickly. "Don't tell Gracia! Havoc? Havoc!"

He raced up the stairs after the blonde man.

* * *

Ed buried his face in Roy's chest as he shook.

Roy was alive.

_Alive_.

Another sob escaped and he clutched his Lifemate's shirt tighter. He couldn't believe it. He was okay. He hadn't abandoned him. Ed had almost _killed_ himself over Roy. He was glad Hughes and Havoc had stopped him. If they hadn't, he wouldn't have been able to breathe in Roy's addictive scent as he was held by strong arms, feel his heart beat in rhythm with Roy's. He didn't know how but he knew if he had have died, Roy would've followed him over into death instantly.

"I'm so _sorry_," Ed whispered raggedly. _'For everything._'

Roy's arms tightened.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," Roy husked. He kissed Ed's forehead as he rocked softly in an effort to calm his Lifemate.

Ed looked up at him in disbelief, eyes red and swollen from grief.

"It's my fault. I was just playing, and then the stuff with the vampires, and then I didn't believe you, and then Kimblee . . . Kimblee . . . he . . ." he trailed off, Roy's 'death' running through his mind on replay. How could he have let that happen?

Roy grabbed his chin gently and tilted his head up, calm obsidian eyes holding despaired golden ones captive.

"It was not your fault," he stated firmly. "If there is any blame it is mine. I was not watching the skies as I should have been."

Ed opened his mouth to protest but Roy beat him to it.

"There are no buts. Kimblee is a deranged vampire. One who gains pleasure from others' pain. I know firsthand how believable he can be. I know now you have some history with him as well. But that is for a later time. For now, just let me hold you."

Ed's mind wouldn't rest. There was still so much he couldn't get off his mind. He had almost jumped off a cliff. He _had_ jumped off a cliff. He had wanted to _die_.

Ed jumped slightly as a deep growl came from Roy, the thick bands around him tensing.

"You will not leave me. Not now, not ever," Roy grated out possessively. "I will follow wherever you go."

Ed winced slightly as the embrace became painful.

Sensing his Lifemate's pain, Roy made an effort to calm down. He took deep breaths before softening his voice.

"I am sorry I scared you, _csitri_," he murmured. "I did not think that there would come a time where I was so gravely injured that I would not have enough strength to contact you. It was my mistake."

Ed's eyes started to tear up.

"I thought you were _dead_," he managed brokenly; the pain still so raw it was agony.

Roy made a soft sound and moved, cradling Ed in his arms as he stood. He walked over to where a bed materialised, similar to the one in the hideout. Roy lay down on it, his Lifemate safe in his arms as he stroked golden tresses.

"I know," Roy admitted softly. "I can see what happened. Maes was adamant that I go to ground fully, shutting down my body to heal, despite my protests," he added dryly.

He pressed his lips to Ed's hair.

"I admit I was not strong enough to oppose him when he sent me into a healing sleep. I could not answer your calls. I would not have left you to feel the pain of separation as you did. Our minds need to link to one another's and to not be able to do so . . . well it is painful to say the least, and more than a little distressing." He made a comforting sound as Ed shifted in his hold at his words.

"A little?" Ed mocked hoarsely. "I jumped off a fucking cliff."

Ed felt Roy's lips curve upwards.

"Despite the graveness of the situation, I should be flattered you would jump off a cliff to be with me," he purred.

Ed snorted.

"Just be glad I didn't succeed."

Ed squeaked as he was suddenly pulled closer.

"You have no idea how grateful I am, _csitri_," he whispered.

He rolled Ed onto his back, raking his eyes over his Lifemate.

"No idea," he murmured.

He bent his head and took Ed's lips in a kiss.

He put everything he was into the kiss, everything he had. His love, his apology, his _need_ to be with his Lifemate.

Roy pressed his male length against his Lifemate's slender form, his body aggressive, his mouth dominating as the kiss turned hard, sweeping Ed into a world of pure feeling.

Ed could only cling to him, a safe anchor in a storm of turbulent emotions. A growl rumbled deep in Roy's throat, animal, feral, like that of an aroused wolf.

Roy's mouth moved to the soft, vulnerable line of his throat, down to rest on the pulse beating so frantically beneath the boy's soft skin.

"You are mine," he growled against a soft neck. He wanted to bite, to drink his fill until he was dizzy with the taste of his Lifemate. But Roy was weak at the moment, and feeding now could be dangerous. He could easily take too much. He'd have to taste him another way.

Ed groaned at the images Roy shared then, erotic and sensual, adding to the fire spreading through his blood.

Roy dissolved their clothing with a thought, the smooth glide of skin on skin sending heat through them both.

Roy took his time with his Lifemate, re-learning his responsive frame, tracing the healed wounds with his tongue.

He relished in every twist of the lithe body, every breathy moan and strangled gasp.

He took a small nipple into his mouth, sucling strongly as his tongue caressed and teased. He welcomed the arching of body his Lifemate gave him, accompanied by a soft whimper as hands fisted in the sheets. With his free hand he drew gentle lines down Ed's spine, tormenting receptive nerves with his touch.

Ed could feel the hard evidence of Roy's arousal against his thigh, as hard as his own. He let go of the sheets with one hand and threaded a hand through Raven locks as a talented mouth worked its magic across his torso. He was finding it hard to breathe, too swept up in heat, every breath he managed to draw in, coaxed out of him in noises that made Roy growl lowly.

"Roy," he moaned breathlessly. He was being consumed by need. Fire licking along his skin.

Roy's tongue slid across him slowly; a long caress as he worked his way down. It slid down his lean stomach, stopping at it met golden curls. Roy's hot breath washed over him, making him squirm, anticipation running through him.

Large, strong hands grabbed Ed's hips, holding them captive as he looked at the offering under him. The golden eyes were hidden from view as the boy lost himself to sensation, lips parted as he panted.

Roy made a sound deep in his throat, primal, intensely male as he ducked his head down and made a sweep of his tongue from base to hip.

The accompanying sound his Lifemate made was heaven. A shocked cry of pleasure filled the room as hips made to buck, halted by an unmoveable grip.

Roy lifted his head and saw the boy looking at him with wide eyes, mouth unable to form words.

He gave his Lifemate a heated look, a sexy smirk on his face, before bending his head again.

He took the tip into his mouth, sucking teasingly as he swiped his tongue across the slit, collecting the moisture that had formed there. He relished in the sounds Ed made, looking up to watch his body writhe as he pleasured him.

He slid down the length slowly, sucking as he went. He massaged the thick vein with his tongue, exploring veins and ridges as he went. Taking Ed fully into his mouth he moaned, an intense sound that vibrated through his Lifemate.

Ed arched and made a throaty cry, tightening his hand on the sheets until he had them in a death grip. What Roy was doing felt incredible. More than incredible. He was going up in flames, his need intensifying with every sweep of that sinful tongue. He could barely think, too engulfed in lust to do more than _feel_.

"_Fuck_, Roy," he gasped, awash in ecstasy. His hips moved to thrust into the hot mouth, to no avail as steel had them pinned. He was left to lay there and take it, looking down to see himself sucked tight into a warm cavern. He watched the bobbing head, the sight incredibly arousing.

A hand released his hip, sliding down to cup soft velvet. Ed arched, cursing and pleading in the same breath, as the sensations blurred together, sweeping him up in a storm of need.

He sobbed raggedly, a familiar tightening in his groin making itself known as the pleasure was soon becoming too much.

Through the haze he was able to put together a thought. He couldn't please Roy like this. He wanted to please Roy.

"R-roy. . .w-wait," he choked out, chest heaving with every breath.

Roy made a low sound of refusal, sucking sharply.

"AH!" Ed jerked, his nerves going haywire. He tried to pull away from Roy's mouth, finding himself unable to when the hand holding his hip moved to become a length of pure steel, as Roy's arm pinned him by his lower abdomen to the bed.

He tugged on Roy's hair in a last ditch effort to pull him up. Roy didn't seem to notice.

"S-stop," he pleaded on a moan. "I'm . . . ah! . . . I'm gonna c-come."

He felt Roy stirring in his mind, enhancing his pleasure, pushing him further to the edge.

'_Then come_,' Roy sent hungrily. '_Let me taste you_.'

He fell back against the bed with a curse, giving in to the ecstasy that only Roy could give him.

Roy kept his eyes on his Lifemate's face as he drew nearer to climax. The sensation play across his face was delicious.

He felt Ed swell in his mouth, knew he was close. Ed wasn't fighting the pleasure anymore, his futile attempts only seeking to arouse the Carpathian further.

Roy took him in all the way and sucked eagerly, at the same time he teased his blunt fingernails across the thin, sensitive skin of the boy's sac.

Ed cried out, pulling at the sheets, his body tightening in an arch as he came. His eyebrows drew down, eyes screwed shut as acute ecstasy stormed through him.

Roy worked him through the spasms, aftershocks rippling through his Lifemate. He prolonged his release, moving on him slowly, swallowing all that was offered. He groaned at the taste of his Lifemate, wild and purely Ed. He would never get enough of this taste. Ed's face as he came only increased his lust for the boy.

Roy gave him one last suck before releasing him, holding himself up over his Lifemate's body. Seeing Ed panting heavily, body flushed, eyes closed with tiny tremors still running through the lithe body made Roy want to thrust into that heat he'd had once before. To pound until he'd taken them both over the edge.

Ed's release had been devastating. Ripping into being as Roy worked him expertly, knowing exactly how and where he liked it. He cracked his eyes open and saw the Carpathian looking at him, eyes dark with lust. He swallowed tightly, willing to throat to work. If Roy would have looked at him like that before, he would have covered his face in embarrassment. Now however, he felt something inside him warm when he was given that appreciative, heated look.

Ed opened his mouth to speak and it was covered instantly. Roy's lips caressed and swept over his, his tongue creating a firestorm of sensation as it glided against his. Ed could taste himself, along with a flavour that was uniquely Roy. All heat and fire and passion. He groaned into the kiss, his shaky hands sliding up Roy's back. It was Roy's time to groan, the feel of his Lifemate's hands on him exquisite. The kiss intensified as his need stoked the fire, building it until neither of them could breathe.

Ed broke away with a gasp, panting through swollen lips.

Roy kissed the spot under Ed's ear, drinking in the resulting gasp.

"I need to be inside you," he hissed, the need to bury himself in that heat intense.

Ed blushed slightly at the crude words, but could feel his Lifemate's need.

Boldly, he slid his hands down to Roy's ass and pulled the Carpathian's groin down against his as he thrust upwards. The resulting guttural growl made lightning shoot straight to his groin. The raw intensity of the sound making his blood sing.

He felt tingles travel down his body as that animalistic gaze was focused on him.

"I need you inside me, Roy."

He barely got the sentence out before Roy was making his way down his body, doing things that made him squirm and moan.

He felt Roy settle himself between his legs again, and his breathing started to pick up.

Roy trailed a hand down his stomach, past his reawakening need to tease a puckered hole with a finger. With a gentleness he didn't feel he had at the moment, he traced the twitching ring of muscle, slipping in slightly, before withdrawing and tracing round it again.

Ed bit his lip and groaned. It really was nice having someone rub down there. He spread his legs wider, needing more.

His gesture was appreciated as Roy made a noise of encouragement, settling better.

Roy pressed in a finger slowly, using his power to make his finger slick as it entered his Lifemate. They didn't need lube this way. Roy could make his own with a thought. He moved his finger around for a moment before slipping in another. He drank in Ed's gasps and soft noises as he moved them round.

He bent down and gave a long lick to the tip of Ed's hardening length as he curved his fingers in just _that_ way, the way that had Ed cursing loudly as he arched that beautiful body taut.

"Just do it already!" Ed gasped, the need to be filled overwhelming.

A smirk graced Roy's face as he heard his Lifemate's plea. He ignored it and added another finger, rubbing that spot generously, listening to the butchering of his name.

"Roy!" Ed whined desperately.

He tossed his head back with a ragged gasp as Roy caressed that one spot inside him that had him seeing stars, heat curling down his spine. He felt Roy withdraw his fingers and waited for the slick press of Roy against his opening.

His eyes flew open as Roy reversed their positions, his hands pressed against Roy's chest as he straddled him.

"Roy? W-what the?" he asked, bewildered.

Roy gave him a lusty smirk.

"I want you to ride me," he purred.

Ed's eyes widened and he felt his face heat.

"Use me for your pleasure, _csitri_," he husked.

Ed just looked at him, embarrassed.

With a soft chuckle Roy took hold of his hips and gently guided him down.

Ed gasped as he felt the head of Roy against him. This was so different from last time. Somehow it was more erotic.

He sat on him slowly, feeling himself being filled and stretched. He made a soft noise as he took Roy all in.

Ed panted for a moment, shifting slightly at the feel of Roy being completely inside him. He glanced down at Roy and saw the Carpathian grit his teeth, fighting the urge to thrust. This was Ed's chance to do as he wanted.

He gulped lightly before rising up until only the head of Roy was inside him. He moved back down, fascinated by the way the Carpathian was choking curses, hands tensing against his lean hips.

Ed did it again, rising up, but his time he slammed himself back down. His and Roy's voices combining, at the pleasure that resulted.

"You're killing me, _csitri_," Roy hissed, the need to control and dominate his Lifemate powerful.

Ed gave a husky laugh as he continued to ride him.

"Consider it payback."

Roy swore and Ed gave another laugh.

Roy shifted his hips, watching with a smirk as Ed slammed himself down again, only to cry out loudly and arch his back as the angle changed, hitting that spot inside him.

He took a bit of control back, helping Ed lift his hips and pull back down at the same angle, relishing in the fisting of hands, the tensing of stomach as his Lifemate groaned.

He was enjoying the feel of tight muscles clamping down on him as that spot was hit, when-

"Hey Roy! I was just thinking th-. . . .oh. . ."

Ed's head turned toward the voice sharply, his eyes wide with shock.

Hughes was just looking at them, blinking.

Ed went completely red in humiliation and quickly tried to get off Roy. How embarrassing! Hughes could see everything! Roy growled at him and held him in place, so he desperately tried to pull the covers over them.

"HUGHES! GET OUT!" Roy roared.

When that didn't work, Ed grabbed a pillow and covered himself with it, staring at anywhere but Hughes. He was so embarrassed.

Hughes blinked and pointed behind him, still staring at them.

"Never mind," he said in a rush. "I'll tell you later."

He hurried back up the stairs.

They heard Havoc asking what was going on, Gracia and Riza echoing him.

To Ed's mortification they heard Hughes' amused reply of "Ed's riding the Mustang" followed by answering laughs.

"I am going to kill him," Roy muttered, not seeming too fazed by what had happened.

Ed on the other hand was bright red, his jaw wide open. He didn't think he could show his face to those Carpathians again. How degrading. He went to get off Roy and started as Roy placed a hand on his flagging erection.

"It is alright, Ed," Roy reassured.

Ed screeched in outrage.

"Alright? Alright?! How the hell was that alright?! Hughes just saw us . . ." he flailed his hand around, unable to say the word.

"Making love?" Roy supplied, a smirk on his face.

Ed didn't think it was possible to be any redder.

"They do not mind. They do it too," he remarked, as he fisted Ed firmly and began stroking. He thrust his hips upwards.

Ed made a startled "ah!" and pulled on Roy's hand. Roy ignored him and kept going, satisfying him with long strokes.

Ed bit his lip against the moan threatening to escape and glanced up the stairs.

Roy chuckled and reversed their position so he was on top. He looked down at his Lifemate.

"Relax and enjoy it, _csitri_," he purred. "They've moved into another room."

Ed went to cover his red face but Roy's hand on his wrist stopped him. He looked into Roy's heated gaze.

"I want to see your face as you come."

Roy delved into Ed's mind, giving him erotic images that had Ed panting and squirming, embarrassment forgotten for now.

He gave Ed a powerful thrust, grazing his sweet spot. Ed moaned loudly, unable to trap it. He gripped Ed's erection as he continued to thrust, drinking in the fierce reactions. The heat was building hotter and hotter. He shared his mind with Ed, sharing his own pleasure as he felt Ed's. He let Ed see what he did to the Carpathian. Turned his mind into a red haze of lust and need, love and hunger.

Ed's thighs pressed against his sides tight, caging him in.

He felt Ed tightening around him and gave him a hard thrust straight into where he needed it as he gave a firm stroke, delving his thumb into the slit at the end.

Ed gave into the pleasure, coming hard as he released with a lusty cry. He breathed raggedly as he came down from his high, air seeming hard to come by.

Roy stroked him a few more times, until the sensation was becoming a bit too much. He gripped Ed's hips and thrust into his Lifemate as he sought his own release.

Ed gripped him and held on as sensitive nerves were stroked again. The fires of desire were banked for now but they were always just below the surface.

Roy gave a final thrust and ground his hips hard into Ed as he came, roaring his release to the room. He pulled out and lay beside Ed, panting slightly, watching his Lifemate's muscles twitch.

They lay in companionable silence, taking the time to look over each other. They had just made love in a house full with Carpathians. Ed didn't know whether to be excited or horrified. Carpathians had good hearing. Ed traced Roy's lower lip , smiling as Roy sucked his finger in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the digit.

Roy released it with a pop and sighed as he realised he couldn't put off talking to his fellow Carpathians any longer.

Ed looked at him.

"I need to talk to Hughes," he told his Lifemate, regretting it. "I have left him waiting long enough."

He sat up slowly and put a hand on Ed's chest as he rose with him.

"You get some rest, _csitri_," he said softly. "I won't be long."

He made to get off the bed.

Ed made a panicked noise and grabbed onto him.

Roy turned to him instantly and shushed him gently.

"I want to come with you," Ed pleaded. He needed to go with Roy. He couldn't lose him again. He couldn't.

Roy gave him an understanding smile and held out his hand.

As Ed took it and climbed off the bed, he found himself clean and dressed. His Lifemate's powers came in handy quite often.

"Coming?"

He looked up and saw Roy in the same state. He looked good.

Roy heard and waggled his eyebrows at him.

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready to help me kill Hughes?" he asked.

Ed thought he was completely serious until he saw the mischievous gleam in those dark eyes.

"Hell yeah," he smirked.

* * *

_Wow that's the longest chap so far O_O_

_I hope it made up for my rather . . . .late update o_o_

_Don't forget to check out my new story which I'll post tomorrow after work which has little one shots and drabbles for this story._

_It is now 5am and I am heading to bed._

_Until next time,_

_Sinful ;)_


End file.
